


Beyond our world

by sapphires4eyes



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon Adventures, pokespe
Genre: Dexholders, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphires4eyes/pseuds/sapphires4eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dexholders are pulled out of their universe into a universe where pokemon takes a WAY lighter tone except for the fact that they keep getting questioned about missing artifacts. Meanwhile Sird hatches a new evil plan one that to finally get rid of the dexholders and to rule every other universe. Now with only a single pokemon, on the run they have to find each other, stop the actual thieves, Sird and get home to take a much deserved vacation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the Ruins of Alph,

Professor Oak was feeling as grumpy as… Green looks. He’d been down in the ruins for the past few days and they haven’t found the thing that had been emitting some very ancient power. 

“PROFESSOR” Shouted a particular overzealous student. He waved him over and shoved a orb in his face. It appeared to be made of glass and of purple, pink and black swirled around the orb and the colors seemed to move as the Professor twisted the orb around.

“Excellent work, I’ll have to study this immediately” The professor said as he exited the ruins and headed for his lab in Johto.

New Bark Town,

Red, the champion of Kanto, was currently roasting outside Professor Elm’s laboratory in Johto. The Professor had temporarily taken residence here and he called Crystal to assist him and Red to protect them from possible danger.

He might have asked Gold but Green had taken him, along with the other dexholders with fire starter pokémon to Mt. Mortar for specific reasons he did not share. Either way, he probably wouldn’t have asked Gold unless everyone was unbelievably busy.

Inside the lab,

A girl with curiously colored eyes was perched out the window; peeking inside. Everyone was so busy staring at their computers and rocks and- Aha! There it was, The Orb of Space. It was placed carefully on a tripod in the middle of the laboratory. 

Faith, a ralts that the girl borrowed, was peeking as well. Carefully they opened the window; just a small crack and shimmied into the lab. They carefully maneuvered their way and hid behind a desk. The girl nodded to the ralts and said in sign language “Misty terrain, Faith”. Smoke came into existence and began to spread all around the lab.

“Crystal, the orb!” Somebody shouted. However, The mist had spread everywhere except around the orb. Faith used her powers to levitate the girl through it and exactly where the orb was. The girl scribbled a quick note and stuck it to the tripod. 

Crystal grimaced as the mist prevented her from seeing anything around her. “Xatee! Get rid of the mist!”. The bird pokémon flapped its wings and the mist had cleared enough for Crystal to see ahead of her. A girl was taking the orb!

“Where’s Red when you need him?!” It’s not that Crystal couldn’t handle it but maybe the sudden mist in a lab might’ve caught his attention. But it didn’t.

“Xatee, Drill peck” She pointed to the target who just grew aware of Crystal. She hopped of the table; mist swirling around her. Crystal ran out the door and chased after her. The Ralts she had with her was tugging the girl’s leg as she noticed Crystal. 

Lilac, the girl, glanced quickly at Crystal and frowned. She only needed a second… She told Ralts  
“Confusion". Ralts ran away from Lilac and towards Crystal and Xatee. 

Crystal ordered Xatee to attack. Ralts uses confusion but Xatee continues to charge at Ralts; its trainer was probably around to order it around. Crystal didn’t notice the change in Xatee’s expression. It’s eyes glazed over and instead of attacking, Xatee swerved toward a tree; knocking it out.

“Xatee!” She ran towards it and Ralts had run off, along with its trainer. She shouted out her frustration and headed back to the lab to heal Xatee.

Red had a pretty fun challenge from a young teen probably around the age of 12 but he still lacked the skill. Red, on the other hand has fought quite a lot, He did have years of experience. Even though Green loved to remind him how childish he was.

The two professors and Crystal were talking outside, Red thought they might’ve been waiting for him and then scold him for not taking the guarding seriously. He walked up to them and was shocked to see Crystal crying. Professor Elm comforted her as Professor Oak explained the events to Red.

No wonder everyone was so grim.

Crystal, being the only one who saw a glimpse of the culprit, was interviewed by a few people in suits. Professor Oak told Red they were the international police.

“Uhm, She had short brown hair, Her eyes were red. No. They were purple. I’m not sure” Crystal started “She wore a red hoodie with uh, a really big collar, red shirt… black gloves, I think” She hung her head and said “I’m sorry I wasn’t any help”. The police comforted her and telling her the description was very helpful.

Nowhere, Slightly in the future,

Lilac opened her eyes and was in a white room, except if it were a room it would’ve had walls. She had left Faith in dimension CY19’ or Pokespe as she’s dubbed it. A couch appeared out of thin air as she collapsed on it and looked at her Poketch and wasted the time drawing on it.

Until another girl appeared, she was holding an orb that looked similar to the Orb of Time but had shades of red and black instead. She was exhausted but she managed to snatch the orb from Professor Oak of a different dimension. 

“You did it Peri!” Lilac tackled her with a hug. Peridot was the girl’s full name. She had wavy blond hair and her eyes would go from mint green to ivory just as Lilac’s could go from dark red to lavender. She, unlike Lilac, looked more girly. Her green button-up shirt and white vest and skirt usually made people lower their guard unfortunately, they were right to do so because in Peridot’s opinion: She was not a good pokémon trainer. Well, at least when compared to her friends.

Another person, a guy this time, appears and collapses on an armchair “ I HATE this plan”. He blows his black hair out of his face showing his eyes, which was a shade of blue...or black.

(don’t you just hate it when your eyes can’t make up their minds)

“Stop your complaining, The plan is done. Crisis is over” Lilac gestured. The guy, who goes by Cyan, turned to Lilac “Well, you just had to grab the orb. I had to fight the champion of Kanto!”. They proceeded to argue about who’s at fault while poor Peridot had to watch.

Peridot chose instead to watch a tv screen, she didn’t quite know how this room could make anything or what were the rules but furniture was acceptable. She saw the dexholders enter the international police hideout. No doubt to find the orb again but that was impossible.

Pallet Town, Present time,

The Kanto dexholders had dinner in Green’s house despite his disapproval. Daisy had cooked dinner for them to microwave and went off to help Professor Oak.

The four of them sat in front of the TV; eating dinner. Yellow volunteered to take care of the ralts that the thief had so cruelly left behind; even though the ralts didn’t seem to care. Yellow tried reading it’s thoughts but the images were blurry and they didn’t make sense so she was told to stop trying.

Red, who was the only witness to the events, was bombarded with questions by everyone else. Unfortunately, He wasn’t allowed to share anything until Professor Oak has let him do so but Blue remained stubborn.  
“Leave him alone Blue, It’s one of those rare times that Red knows more than everyone” says Green.

The rest of the evening was spent checking their luggage. Professor Oak had invited them over on a cruise. That was the cover for it, at least. 

Actually, It was just an excuse so that the world’s most important officials could meet in absolute privacy. The current dexholders are guests; if they were needed it wouldn’t be difficult to get them. But mostly it was their vacation. After the incidents in Sinnoh and Johto, They deserved it. That was what Gold’s argument was at least until he started whining.

The dexholders were waiting by the port; it’s been two hours. So naturally, shouting and shenanigans ensued. Gold suggested they have a tournament; Not a bad idea if handled carefully. Red was banned and the best two had to fight Green or Blue. Yellow, Ruby and Diamond didn't partake in the festivities so they helped Diamond cook lunch.

The would-be awesome tournament was cut short by the cruise ship sailing towards the port. “I didn’t even get to fight” Red muttered. Green patted his back sympathetically; Blue merely laughed.

Professor Oak greeted them and informed them that they were going to be the first to board. “Oh what honor, Is there a pool?” Gold asked. The professor ignored Gold as Crystal dealt with him. “Although for the time being, Your pokémon have to be kept in case somebody decides to have a battle” He put emphasis on somebody “But you may take your starter pokémon, only them”.

Red, Crystal, Emerald and Diamond stored their pokeballs in a special case labeled with the type their starter was. For organization, explains professor Oak. They boarded ahead of everyone else stayed in the lounge.

Professor Oak watched as the dexholders boarded the cruise ship. Soon officials from farther countries would be picked up and they could have a meeting in peace.  
Cue the giant vortex swallowing the cruise ship and some of the port, sending it to some unknown place from which they’ll probably never return.


	2. A ship in the valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is slow on the uptake but the happy Pallet Town isn't so happy when the international police decided to investigate the giant cruise ship in the middle of the forest. Blue is living in luxury thanks to the generosity of her juniors but now they managed to get to Sinnoh but still... at least they have great accommodations. Green feels like he got the worse deal, if he knew where everyone else was, They weren't stuck with the loudest group of dexholders in a desert with not even their pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red found himself sprawled on the grass. He’s groggy and confused brain wasn’t registering how weird this was quite yet. A fair distance away; the cruise ship was parked nicely in the center of a field. Hmm, Was this out of the ordinary?

Outskirts of Pallet Town, Kanto

Red found himself sprawled on the grass. His groggy and confused brain wasn’t registering how weird this was quite yet. A fair distance away; the cruise ship was parked nicely in the center of a field. Hmm, Was this out of the ordinary? Thankfully Crystal shouting was enough to snap him out of it. “Senior Red!”.

Crystal was feeling a bit wobbly herself but she managed to reach Emerald and Diamond. Both were still unconscious she called for Red, who ran towards her; tripping occasionally. He offered to carry Diamond and Emerald but Crystal insisted that she help, so she half-carried, half-dragged Emerald.

“Crystal, there’s a town just over there” Red pointed at small quaint town. It almost felt familiar to him. Crystal looked unsure “Really? It feels wrong to go there”. Red understood the feeling “Yeah but we do need some help, don’t we?”

So they did walk into town, where all the residents were scurrying and pointing at something behind them. Crystal looked behind her and saw that they noticed the giant cruise ship. They just wouldn’t mention they were from that cruise ship.

“Say Crys, Everyone else is probably there to by now. Right?” Red says. Crystal thought about it “Maybe not…”

Red stopped walking; Diamond starting to stir. “What do you mean?”

Crystal turned around “If they were, either we would’ve seen them or they would’ve taken us here too”.

Red understood; it had been a unsettling feeling he had since they got here “Well, It’s fine! We can handle anything as long as we have our wits and our pokémon!”. He patted his belt to emphasis his point.

He felt nothing.

“Crystal?”Red said calmly. Crystal also arrived at the same conclusion “Yes, Senior Red?”.

“Didn’t we leave our pokémon with Professor Oak?” Crystal could feel his brain freaking out.

“Uhm… Yes! But! We have our starter pokémon!” She reasoned; panicking slightly. She checked for her pokeballs and found them lying near the ship as well; scattered across the field. Red gratefully took Saur from her and Wig; to give Diamond later.

Red felt a bit calmer with Saur. They’ve been together ever since Professor Oak thought he was the thief and they went on adventure. He hoped that everyone was fine. They probably had their starters too so they should be fine. 

The ruckus in town was astounding. It was perfectly understandable, a giant cruise liner appear in the middle of the Viridian Forest. Nobody was harmed; thankfully.

Delia Ketchum was running the Pallet house as per usual when her neighbors started shouting about a ship appearing in the middle of the forest. Like many others she scoffed at the thought but there it was. It looked grand and luxurious and like it should be in the water.

In all the commotion, nobody noticed two kids carrying two others enter the town. But they caught her attention. “Hey there, you kids!” She called.

Sinnoh, slightly in the past,

Blue woke up and she was falling through the sky, but she felt too lightheaded to register this. The next sensation was the cold, cold water. That sure woke her up. She swam towards the surface and gasped for breath. “Guys!” She called out, no reply.

“Blue! Over here!” It was Silver! If she was gonna get stuck somewhere she’s glad it was with Silver. She swam to the edge and found that it wasn’t just the two of them. Ruby was crying over his soggy clothes and Platinum was warming herself by a fire; Silver’s jacket around her as she was drinking tea from somewhere.

Blue was going to say something clever but her brain said: Fall on your face, you know you want to. She laid down on the grass and Silver tossed her a pokeball “They floated toward the top and I managed to get them”

“I helped” Ruby added. Silver rolled his eyes and nodded “Ruby helped”. Blue smiled “I’m glad my juniors are so… alive. I however, am tired”. Platinum refused to sleep outdoors so she used her money to stay at a hotel. Blue looked around at the grandeur and thought “Good thing she has money, I guess”.

Currently it appears they were in Sinnoh. Blue had asked a waiter; while she was soaking wet. The waiter took pity on them and gave them clothes. Which Ruby was reluctant to wear but the power of persuasion (i.e. Silver’s death glare) convinced him. Platinum just walked into the hotel and talked about the rainy weather despite the sun shining outside.

“Senior Blue, Do you think the others are somewhere in the town?” Ruby asked. He was already making an identical outfit to his previous one. Silver and Platinum shifted their positions to hear her answer better; ever so subtly. “Well Ruby, I think the first thing we need to figure out is how we were in Kanto then in a lake in Sinnoh. Let’s solve these things one at a time”.

Ruby nodded slowly and resumed adding the final details to his shirt. Obviously Sapphire and Emerald would be fine. For now, he’d indulge himself in the latest trends in Sinnoh even though the back of his mind seemed to disagree with his location. Of course he was in Sinnoh; where else would he be?

“Platinum, tomorrow we’re going to need your connections to find the others. The boat thing might’ve been a legendary pokémon or a new one” Blue said airily. Ruby learned from experience that Blue wasn’t all that happy-go-lucky; she is after all just a good of a trainer as all of the dexholders and definitely one of the strongest ones. Ruby wondered what she was thinking.

“I. Am. Hungry” Blue thought for the tenth time. Finally Platinum caved in and agrees for more room service.

In a desert, the same time as when everything else started

Green contemplated the issues of taking his jacket off; Gold had long decided to use his as a turban. Pearl had tied his around his waist and Sapphire, who was used to warmer climates, was already shiny with sweat. Green made a mental note to add “Getting used to the heat” as part of the exercise regime. 

Gold definitely did NOT enjoy being sucked into some mysterious portal, nor did he like having sand in his mouth but that was how the day went more or less. And now the desert was searing hot, he finally decided to tie his jacket around as a turban and if it gets any hotter he’d take his shirt off. 

Their pokémon were nowhere to be seen. After they were fully conscious they had scouted the area but still finding nothing. Green made them stop and cover their faces in case of a sand storm. Now it was a matter of survival.

“How do you feel about sleeping underground?” Green asked. They laughed until they realized he wasn’t kidding. Green figured he’d have to add “Green is never joking” in the regime. For the time being they refused but they settled to stay under a tree. 

Now the matter of water was an issue. They didn’t know how long but maybe they could go looking for an oasis. His thoughts were interrupted by Sapphire. “Hey Senior!” She meant Green “I can make a wild guess where we are!”. 

“We are most likely in Hoenn!” She announced. Gold looked at her questionably “What makes you say that, wild child?”.

Sapphire ignored the nickname and said “There’s traces of Cacnea living here I heard my dad going’ on about Cacnea being’ hard to find these days” She then mumbled “I sort of fell asleep after that”. 

Sapphire stood up “Alright, If I remember the geography of this place then we’ll just walk along there” She pointed at the large wall of rock that looked like it went on forever. Gold groaned but trudged along; Pearl was being carried by Sapphire. (She had insisted it was fine).

Unknown,

Sird was flipping channels; crossing out all the universes without a pokedex. She took a look at the most obvious target: The ones where Professor Oak is a professor of Pokémon and invented a pokedex which is shockingly rare. Oh the fun they’ll have; ruling the universe~

The tablet on her lap lit up and shook. She smiled; she had been expecting a call and it was right on time. She picked it up daintily, despite its appearance it was very, very, old and she would prefer it didn’t break. She pressed the answer button “Sird?”.

Who else could’ve answered, I’m literally the only one with this number and this tablet you dumb-

“Yes, King?” She said in the friendliest voice she could muster for this idiot. Another version of Sird was currently handling her side of the plan so her lackey, King, would have to give her the progress reports.

 

“ Uhm, The missus has sent out the grunts to wait for a child at the uh…place you said?”.

“You have to restrain yourself Sird” You thought. You sigh and continue on “Alright, Now about the reports?”. It took him a FULL 30 minutes to think. Or stare at a window maybe.

Finally he answered “Yes, Phase 2 here is complete, we’re just waiting now”.

“Thank you King, Always a pleasure to talk to you” You hung up before he said another word.

Sird laid the tablet down on her desk. Her current hideout was significantly smaller than the previous but its location was exactly what she needed. After all she was expecting company soon. 

Previously,

Sird had managed to escape and had gone to hiding. Her mind was boiling with plots of revenge but each seemed as impossible as the last. She had been sitting in a small bar; she didn’t know how but she had to get even. And a perfect opportunity had presented itself.

She had thought of visiting Sinnoh University; a somewhat desperate move on her part but she did anyway. Her perfect opportunity turned out to be Dr. Reinofous; he was fired after everyone had decided he was a raving lunatic and kicked him out. Sird agreed with his colleagues but after listening to him ramble on he shows her a tablet and Sird can already feel her revenge plan slowly forming. A sadistic game to mess with the minds of the dexholders slowly…

Kanto, Present day,

The grass dexholders; excluding Emerald, who was still unconscious, were sitting comfortably in Delia Ketchum’s living room while Delia herself continued her work at the restaurant. She had left the Tv on for their entertainment.

The weird game show they were watching was interrupted by a news report. “Today, a girl who goes by the name of Peridot has been announced to be guilty for stealing from the International Police Headquarters. If you have seen her; call the police immediately. She is highly dangerous, do not engage”

The report stopped and Red didn’t take much notice to it. But Crystal looked horrified “Senior Red, I’m getting a sense of déjà vu”.

Red thought for a second “Well, Everyone says we’re in Pallet Town but it’s a trap then?”. 

“If they made a fake Pallet Town, they must think you guys are really stupid” Diamond jumped in “Not being able to tell your own hometown apart”.

Red was about to say something when the door banged open. To their surprise it was Professor Oak but his scowl made the dexholders stop themselves. They all sat still on the couch as the Professor wordlessly pulled out a chair and sat down. He squinted at the Dexholders for what felt like hours until he finally said “ I believe we need to discuss something with you”.

He paused to look at the window and turned to them “ I need to ask you this before the international police arrive to question you further and it will be a very unpleasant process”

“But we didn’t do any-“ Red defended but he was cut off.

“That can’t be confirmed now answer honestly and then you might be able to leave unscathed”. He said as quietly as possible. The four decided to go along with it at least, until it proved to be too dangerous. They all nodded and Professor Oak cleared his throat.

“As of this moment a young girl by the alias of Peridot is one of the most wanted people everywhere.” He said “State your relations with this person”. 

He handed them a photo that was mildly blurry but it didn’t matter because she wasn’t familiar. When they told this to the Professor he seemed, almost disappointed. He walked out of the house “I’m done, Proceed”.

The international police marched in and ignored the dexholders protests. They were quickly detained and driven away.

Delia Ketchum was surprised to find her house was empty but her worries quickly went away as Professor Oak told her that he gave them directions to Viridian and they went on their way.

So Pallet Town remained quite calm after the incident and nobody questioned the vans that drove away.

Professor Oak sighed as he climbed into one of the vans as well. Another day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep criticism to a healthy and helpful level. (In other words, Have mercy on my self esteem )
> 
> I actually do want to get better at writing so it would be good to know everything that I'm doing wrong and what should be improved.


	3. Darker than it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dexholders are treated like fugitives as they try to get back home but if they can't even find each other than is that even possible? With those who could be allies turned enemy and more enemies are determined to get them, they need to think of something fast.

Sinnoh, Blue, Silver, Ruby and Platinum’s location,

The hotel staff was feeling very unsettled and rightfully so. A squad from the international police had entered through the back door and proceeded to search the worker’s rooms. A rather embarrassed officer mumbled an apology when one of the staff shouted at him for knocking over all of their things.

The officers continued to storm the hotel; interrupting guests and making a mess. The hotel manager had fainted the second they had knocked over one of the lamps and kept muttering about the precious antiques. Everyone was livid about the surprise “visit” and everybody refused to tell them anything.

Somewhere else in Sinnoh,

Gary Oak groaned as his alarm clock began to make the most obnoxious sound he’d ever heard. He’d just have to sleep in this one time…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

Gary slammed the off button and threw the alarm clock to floor, he’d fix it later…

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING

He kicked the blankets off as he dashed for his phone. It was his gramps, “Hello?” Gary said; trying to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. He wasn’t quite listening as he changed clothes and brushed his teeth “Yeah, okay gramps. Pick em’ up at the hotel” He shoved his phone in his pocket as he set out to the world; coffee in hand and struggling not to sleep.

Hotel Sinnoh,

Silver wasn’t a very sound sleeper, he could hear the muffled stomping outside and the occasional outcry of an annoyed guest. He was on guard as he woke Blue up. The urgency on his face told Blue something was going on. Blue went to wake up Platinum while Silver went to wake Ruby up; only to find him already up and dressed.

“I can’t sleep ever anyway, does horrible things to my complexion…” Ruby murmurs as he walks past Silver. Ruby had already packed and his bed didn’t even looked as if it was slept in; insomnia?

That could be questioned later but for now Blue, who had climbed of the terrace to check the other rooms, had told them that they were searching rooms. And if you were a dexholders, the odds were that you’d be dragged into it.

And they were right, the officers had held up rough sketches of the water dexholders to the guests. It caused quite a ruckus in the early hours of the morning. If they had to they’d fight or jump out the window. Neither idea appealed to Ruby who settled for drinking the hot chocolate they had in the hotel fridge.

Meanwhile,

Gary Oak whistled at the sight of the oldest and grandest hotel in Sinnoh. He should really get a better apartment… It wouldn’t hurt his finance that’s for sure. He walked into the lounge which was filled with half dressed and sleepy guests, all of whom were wondering loudly as to why they were kicked out of their rooms.

“No delicacy” Gary thought as he made his way to the hotel manager, who had regained consciousness.

“I’m Gary Oak, My grandfather called about-“

He turned to Gary and his faced spelled murder “YOU!!!!!!!!111” He pointed at him accursedly “You go get those targets! AND GET OUT!!!!”.

Gary raised his arms in surrender as he turned to walk away to the head officers; flashing the hotel manager a quick thumbs up. 

Back to them…,

Despite the lack of silence Blue had to give them credit for managing to capture them. A few floors down a guest reported seeing four soggy teenagers and half the officers climbed up to them in absolute silence while the rest continued their fruitless search a few floors below.

Silver struggled violently against his handcuffs and gag, they had to because he “accidentally” bit one of them. Ruby and Platinum calmly followed but were both hand cuffed. Silver had to admire that they were trying to look calm and nonchalant.

Blue however, had talked her way into getting out of her handcuffs and walking along the hallway while the guards surrounded her. Silver made a mental note to put effort into tricking people instead of just fighting.

“Thanks boys, those handcuffs really pinched my wrists…” Blue chattered while she tried to think of a plan. She’d have to promise Silver not to tell anyone what the officers did to him; He’d never hear the end of it from Gold.

They were shoved into a van and they did cuff Blue this time despite the pinching. They waited in the darkness and Blue thought of an idea. She pulled her feet out so that the chain connecting their feet clacked and woke up Platinum who denied dozing off on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Okay, who knows how much time we have so… Ruby get Platina’s hair clip and toss it to me” She said, maybe the bizarreness of it was too much but they agreed anyway. Ruby got into the least comfortable position he could ever do while hand cuffed and managed to snag Platinum’s clip off and awkwardly tossed it to Blue. She barely caught it in her lap and proceeded to move around until she finally got it in her hands.

Ruby and Platinum stared out of curiosity as she waited for the little click that granted her freedom.

Click!

Blue raised her hands; showing off the now taken- off cuffs like a magician after doing a trick. She did the same to Ruby and Platinum and as she reached out for Silver the van doors swung open, a young man and a blastoise blocked their way.

For a few brief few seconds both parties weren’t quite sure what to do; they just stared at each other. 

Gary Oak stared at the four… teenagers. “You’re… teenagers” he said rather obviously. The oldest one stood up indignantly “Excuse me! I’m PRACTICALLY an adult”. The red headed one slumped forward and said something but the gag muffled him.

Gary frowned; temporarily forgot why he was here. He called the officers and they had them transferred to the interrogation room. This was a very interesting morning so far, He casually strolled into the room thinking “Time to be that Gary (motherfucking) Oak”. He sat down on the foldable chair and started asking for their general information, which they said without hesitation. Blue, Silver, Ruby and… He stared at the girl until her friends convinced her to talk.

And Platinum Berlitz.

When asked about family Platinum was mildly offended when this, this, commoner who looked like her senior. She was even called a “Fangirl”! Who was this Dawn?!

Blue has never seen her so riled up, which is just her talking a lot. But she did have a point, this Green look-alike hasn’t heard of Green and Arceus FORBID that nobody knew who the Berlitzs’ were.

Finally after a repetitive amount of questions such as, Professor Oak gave you the pokedex? Are you sure? A hundred percent sure? Old guy, weird, says he’s a poet?

Gary groaned and all of them looked equally sick of this so he decided to get it over with. He stands up and says “Both ways, All of you are accounted for, and we’re taking you to Pallet Town” They looked shocked but remained silent.

Well, Most of them did. Blue figured she was the big sister of all of them “Why Pallet Town?” 

Not that she wasn’t happy to go to her new house; she’d see her parents but every single one of them felt that the world was far more hostile than previously. And every nerve in her body was telling her to run away but from what?!

Pallet Town,

Red did not appreciate being thrown into an interrogation room. He also didn’t appreciate everyone glaring at him like he did something wrong, the feeling was all too familiar. His juniors were taken to separate rooms and everything Red said just made the officers more annoyed and disbelieving.

“I am too the champion of Kanto!!!” Red retorted.

What kind of game could Mew possibly have been playing on them?

Nobody can remember them at all, Not even Professor Oak! 

He just hoped that the others were having more luck with whatever was happening to them. Probably not, seeing as luck rarely works for them.

Professor Oak walked in; he looked so grave but Red knew this Professor Oak was just as kind as the one he knew, maybe he could figure out how to reverse of whatever was going on…

“…Red, was it?” Professor said as he sat down in front if him.

He took out some papers and handed them to Red. Each one was a roughly drawn sketch of Blue, Silver, Ruby and Platinum. “We’ve found this group and everything they say is identical to yours, friends of yours I assume?” Professor Oak says evenly.

“Where are they?” Red says; looking up with hopeful eyes.

“On their way, Now if you start to make sense then maybe we’ll-“

Red stood up “I swear to Arceus I’m being honest. Why do you insist that we’re wrong? Can’t you consider a different possibility?! And-“ Red decided to stop talking when he saw the expression on the Professor’s face. Never mind, the two were exactly alike when they’re mad at least. He decided to remain silent, a wise choice.

Professor Oak sighed and said “Fine, we will consider the possibility of your statement, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen…” He handed a few photos to Red “Everyone you had just described doesn’t exist but you’ve described these following people”.

Red took one look at them and said “That’s not possible…”.

“Exactly, so please understand our doubt for your claims” reasons the Professor “Why don’t we try to connect the dots a little? What would you require for your cooperation?”.

Red thought for a moment and said “I won’t make major decisions without all of us but I do want our starter pokémon back and maybe any pokémon you’d find near the ship?”

The Professor nodded his agreement and walked off. Red crossed his arms and hoped the others were alright. Soon his juniors were allowed to be in the same room together and each was shouting out their own theory. Well mostly shouting…

Crystal however, bless her existence, manages to come up with one that sort of makes sense. “It’s almost like we’re in a parallel universe and it’s definitely possible although it’s never been proven but-“ she stopped when she realized the three boys were staring at her “uh, what? Too far- fetched?”.

Instead all three of them looked in admiration. “You’re the only one who’s making sense Crys!” Red shouts; sobbing slightly. Red felt like this was a step forward and they could figure out what to do once everyone was together again which they would be, they’d always be.

In the dessert,

The four of them had climbed a ledge to get a good view of the area. Sapphire was the one who managed to find the building. It wasn’t much of a building; it was a simple cube, just two windows and a door. They all stand outside the metal door which Sapphire suggested she kick down.

“Sorry Sapphire but someone might actually be living in there and I really don’t want trouble”. Green said as he studied the door’s lock.

“Yeah and we never get in any trouble” Gold commented; earning a snicker from Pearl and Sapphire.

Gold glared at his juniors who instantly silenced. “But seeing as we’re desperate and none of you feel like being lawful…”

Green pulled out Blue’s lock picking tools; he’d taken them from her mostly to stop her from getting into his room. Blue had more tools but Green would bother with that later. With a few movements that he learned from Blue; the locked click and the door swung inward.

“Try not to break anything” He says as he walks in, leaving his juniors with their mouths open in shock.

“I swear to Arceus, they’re starting to rub off on each other” Gold said, referring to his two seniors.

The building was empty, spare for a few chairs and a foldable bed in the corner. Sapphire spotted a mini fridge that was functioning and leaped towards it. “YAS!!! I found water!” She shouted out and threw everyone a bottle. 

Pearl was surprised when Sapphire threw the bottle at him and it smacked him in the face. The bottle rolled towards the window. He grumbled as he trudged towards and noticed a dusty old telescope. Out of curiosity, he peered through it “Oh hey, that’s pretty neat” He exclaimed “Hey, Senior! If you look through this telescope you can see where we were resting a few minutes ago and where we were hours ago and…”

Pearl stopped talking and Green pulled him away “Let me look, Pearl”.

Gold pouted, he wanted to look to. Green however was focused on something else. Yeah, you could definitely spot every spot they were but that wasn’t weird, definitely and-crap.

Green grabbed his juniors and threw the door open but it was too late. About 40 armed people harshly shoved them back into the room. Sapphire sprung up and tackled 3 of them but was quickly restrained. “Let go of me!!!” She twisted and struggled “I will bite you!!!” She threatened, which she already had.

Green shoved a few off of Pearl and demanded to know but obviously nobody answered. About 30 of them had taken the task of holding down Sapphire and they’d put a mask on her. The rest had tied all of them. He looked in horror as they shoved a bag over his head and they knocked him out. (He didn’t see them knocking him out obviously)

Later,

Sapphire woke up and for a few seconds she was blurry and confused. But she heard Pearl shouting and that cleared her mind right up. She was aware of the something around her mouth and a sack over her head. She couldn’t really focus on anything else except Pearl which was getting annoying.

“Pearl! Shut! Up!” Sapphire shouted. Pearl silenced himself instantly. “I’m going to listen for others, okay?”

Pearl was silent so she took that as a yes. Her ears perked up as she heard to older men talking from the other side of the room.

“Are you sure these are the ones the miss asked for”

“I’m absolutely positive, they match the description at least”

“Idiot, these other worlders got another version”

“Let’s go talk to them then”

“Let’s go take the youngest one then”

Pearl she thought.

“Pearl! Stay quiet okay?!” She tried to shout. The stupid thing kept muffling her voice.

 

A little later,

Pearl was pushed onto the floor and handcuffed to the wall. The two men had their faces covered and they sat on two metal stools. For a moment all of them were quiet and Pearl was a little more nervous, he was the youngest and his seniors were cool but- no, that’s not the point right now. Pearl kept arguing with himself until the men decided to talk.

“What is your name?”  
“Are you an alien perhaps?”  
“You know a guy name Barry?”

Little of the questions made sense and he could only stutter yes and no before he realized he shouldn’t have talked at all. He managed a stony silence and was thrown into his cell. And was not at all surprised when Sapphire said they’d skip her and talked to Gold and eventually Green. 

The two were a bit relieved when they were put in a different cell with Green and Gold. Green was extremely relieved; Gold had been trying to play “I spy” for the past few hours and in a glass- walled cell, there was obviously nothing much to “spy” with.

So now that the four of them together, they could think of what was going on and make a plan. Sapphire rapped her knuckles on the glass a few times and announced that she couldn’t break the glass.  
Pearl and Gold, after laughing, helped Sapphire remove the mouth guard.

Green looked at the frame around the glass, if he had his pokémon they could get out easy-peasy but being a good trainer isn’t about relying fully on their pokémon. He sat in silence as his juniors were continuously talking and planning.

Pearl was making up ideas about his act with Diamond, with help from his seniors, although Gold was either really pervy or not funny at all. Sapphire wasn’t good at puns at all, even by Pearl and Dia’s standards.

Suddenly Green spoke up “Okay, juniors. Think of this as parting of the regime” They collectively groaned “Think of a way to get out of here”.

Pearl spoke up “So they’re definitely not on our side”. Green shook his head “Definitely not friendly but I have this theory and we really need to find everyone else”.

“So have you thought of a plan Green” Gold asked, obviously Green already has.

“Nope, It’s all up to you” Green shrugged and sat in the corner “Go ahead, three walls are made of titanium and one is made of glass; unbreakable. Good luck”.

Green, you cocky bastard Gold thought. The three of them sat on the opposite side and got to planning. Which was them staring at a blank wall, usually Green would tell them what to do. In retrospect, Green, the asshole senior, decided that they might’ve been too dependent… which they might’ve been.

Gold sat up instantly “Okay, I got it!”, the juniors looked eagerly at him and it was weird because nobody ever looked at him for the plan. Even Green opened his eyes; looking at him curiously.

“Okay, I’m gonna be the most awesome-ass leader you ever did meet” Gold smirked and pointed to Sapphire “ We’re gonna pop the glass outta this frame!”.

“‘scuse me, Mr. Awesome leader! I just said I couldn’t break it” Sapphire dead-panned.

Gold pointed at the edges of the glass “The thing holding it together looks pretty old and I’ve seen you lift boulders, this shouldn’t be hard” He said confidently. He turned to Green “Did I get that right, senior?”.

“Don’t push it Gold” Green warned, but he was smiling a little bit.

Sapphire shrugged and with all her force and strength; charged at the glass and shoved the glass out of the frame with a faint popping sound. 

Green stood up; secretly proud, and brushed off his pants “Took you 30 minutes to figure that out, I should add that to the regime”. Collective groans and one: Please stop! Erupted and Green smirked back at them and they still didn’t know if he was kidding or not.

Sapphire led the way, warning them if an enemy would be near but either way, making a stealthy exit. She suddenly stopped and signaled everybody to shush. She pressed her ear to the wall on their left. Her face split into a huge smile but it quickly dissolved. She spun on her heel to face them.

“Senior, They have our pokémon” She announced gravely.

Sapphire described the area and Green drew a map as best as he could. “It kind of looks like a jiggly puff” Gold commented.

“It looks better than anything you’ve drawn” snapped Green.

The four of them did a u-turn and practically ran a marathon. Pearl peeked through and said “Yeah, all of the guards are here too”. Green looked too and said “We should use a distraction…who’s the most obnoxious?” All heads turned towards Gold in unison. Gold shrugged “Nothing nobody hasn’t said before”. He strode over to the guards and said “Hey! Which one of you knows how to play some poker?”. 

And then he ran.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Sapphire ducked and avoided while Green knocked a few out. He shook his hand and jogged towards Sapphire, who happily tossed a pokeball at him. Charizard looked up and saw Green. “Hey there Charizard, Let’s wreck their stuff”.

“Don’t move” someone shouts. It’s one of the guards; he’s dragging a beaten and battered Gold. Using the shock from the sight of Gold, the rest of the guards grabbed Pearl and Sapphire. Sapphire was quickly sedated. 

“Let go off the pokeball, and we’ll let you live” the guards look triumphant, confident that they won. He badly wanted to prove them wrong, he could attack but…

For the time being, Green whispered instructions to Charizard and promptly threw him out of a window.

Nowhere,

Lilac, Cyan and Peridot were their codenames and they’ve gone by it for so long that one could almost forget what they’re names actually were.

All three were sitting across each other; it looked like some kind of intense staring competition. Until finally Peridot manages to speak up “Uh, I think we should check on “The Vault” just, you know, to make sure nothing else is missing”.

Lilac grinned, “Excellent idea, Peridot. I’m glad you suggested it” she said encouragingly to the terribly shy girl. Cyan merely nodded his approval of the plan. Lilac rolled her eyes and said it wouldn’t hurt him to be a bit happier, which was quickly followed by him telling her to shut up.

“On second thought, You being happier might actually kill you” She pondered “I mean, you’re body would die of shock”.

Three doorways opened and Lilac quickly ran into the one where she originated from. “See you losers later!~”. Cyan, angry that Lilac got away, begrudgingly walked over into his universe and Peridot laughed nervously and hoped her friends would act like friends as she hopped into her home.

She ended up in Twinleaf town, she was careful to visit only at night in case she might’ve woken up Barry or Dawn, not that they would know her but still…

“Look there she is!”

Peridot turned to find a few men; the international police she thought, as she started to run. Her hands were fumbling in her bag for her pokémon. But the police were too fast for her. They tackled her to the ground and grabbed the bag from her hands.

“You are under arrest!” One of them shouts; showering her in spit. Peridot cringed as they tied her up and tossed her into the truck. She knocks her head against the benches and passes out on the floor.

When she finally wakes up she finds herself chained to a wall. In front of her was a young woman, she had thin, smiling lips but her eyes held a deep malice. Peridot shrunk into the corner, taking up as less space as she possibly could.

“My name is Sird and I’m sure you’ve heard of me” She greets, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Peridot merely shook her head.

“Oh really? Well, I guess that makes sense let me tell you something… “Peridot”” She crouched down to Peridot’s eye level “You might not know me yet but I’m sure you’ve heard of my counterpart and guess what?”

Peridot remained silent so Sird answered anyway “She has your friends too”. With that she stood up and walked out, leaving Peridot in shock. Sird simply smirked as she donned her International Police uniform.

“Yes, I believe the girl is the one we’re looking for” She says nonchalantly; the guards salute her and King walks forward “Er, Miss. Other miss called”.

She smiled as she picked up her phone to answer “Hello~”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if chapters are too short, too long. Or if my OC's should appear ess or not because sometimes people don't like OC's. As usual I need help... And I JUST realized that you can't italicize anything (T.T)
> 
> And it's Christmas break for me so I may or may not update, Who knows?
> 
> Merry Christmas I guess~


	4. The ups and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the dexholders ever destined to be reunited? Probably not right now. They're one step closer to each other and they'll get by with determination. Which they'll need because clearly whatever godly forces were up there are throwing everything they've got to make sure that they stay apart but then again the same forces are the ones helping them meet once again. Make sense? Maybe not!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know If I'm making sense with this fic anymore and how awkward is it when you have to google some questionable topics on google for accuracy.

Pallet Town,

The Dexholders were waiting for Professor Oak. He was going to hear what they had to say and he promised to keep an open mind. He didn’t really have much of a choice seeing as nothing they were saying matched up with anything. He also promised that the other dexholders were headed to Pallet Town right now, escorted by his grandson and if all goes to plan they’d be back by the end of the day.

Despite all this the international police had locked them up in one of the waiting rooms. As of the moment, around 40 guards were standing outside to make sure they wouldn’t leave the area. Red was starting to miss the home cooked food of Delia Ketchum; it was better than the peanut butter sandwich that was shoved through the small space between the door and floor.

“Excuse me! I am Professor Oak and I have every right to be here!” They heard from outside the room. After a few moments of silence, Red guessed that they were staring down the Professor, but finally the door swung open and a disheveled Professor entered the room. He straightened his coat and smiled at them as the guards slammed the door behind him.

“Ah, I’m sorry for being late but it did take longer than I expected to get pass the guards” He apologized; sounding a tad bit worried. He shook his head and sat down on the floor. “So I heard that you had a theory for me, could you explain it? After that I’ll talk about it to my colleagues”.

Everyone stared expectantly at Crystal who began to explain her theory.

Sinnoh, Earlier that day,

Blue decided to stay wary of everyone around her, especially Gary Oak! Anyone who looked vaguely like Green was instantly suspicious. He all walked them away from the police and said “We’re using my car, if that’s okay”. He didn’t really care if they weren’t okay with it, he was trusting his gut on this one.

The girl however, felt every right to nag him. “Oh, That doesn’t sound very smart” She smiles at him “There are four of us and one of you…”. Not true, Blue sent off her juniors to pick up their pokémon while she would investigate the doppelganger.

Gary frowned “Mhm, Whatever you say. I’m doing this cus’ I don’t trust the police”. Blue stopped in her tracks “Arceus… I never would’ve heard those words from Green… For what reason?”.

“It’s a gut feeling, besides I’m being treated like a criminal too” He unlocked his car “What’s the harm in leaving, I’ll just call em’ when we’re far from here…”

Granted if he was actually wrong then he’d never hear the end of it from his gramps. He got in the car and Blue got in the front seat “Guess what Green?”. Gary rolled his eyes “You keep calling me Green, he batter be as good looking” He muttered.

Ruby, Silver and Platinum got in the back seats and Ruby handed Blue her pokeball, she didn’t really feel like showing off at the moment and without a word Gary drove away from the hotel, whose reputation is surely tarnished by now.

“Alright, So my gramps says he has your friends with him but they’re also protected by the international police”.

Ruby speaks up “I don’t see what’s the problem there” he thought for a second “and who exactly is with them?’. Platinum voiced her agreements.

Gary sighed “I don’t trust the police, simple as that”. He took a left towards the harbor which should only be a few minutes away.

Ruby sat by the window seat with Platinum in the middle and Silver behind the driver’s seat. He was glad he finally found Zuzu in good shape but he did understand this guy’s distrust. The police were so rude! They even refused to return their own pokémon so Silver, using his skills from the past, managed to steal all four pokeballs while Ruby and Platinum distracted the guards.

They all agreed to never mention it to Blue or anyone else. Oh the horror if they found out.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see black cars behind them. Something about the way they were driving made him uncomfortable. They were all driving in unison… towards them….

CRASH!

Ruby hit the back of Blue’s seat. He turned around, one of the cars were trying to run them over or all of them…

Gary swore as he realized they were surrounded. Godammit! He was so alert yet he didn’t even realize the cars. The cars repeatedly rammed the car towards the water. With enough luck, he managed to speed up in front of the cars but they were catching up quickly.

He turned to Blue “You have a pokémon?! Use em’”. He drove frantically trying to outrun the cars completely.

Blue pointed at Ruby “After we smash, you make sure the drivers are alive and tied up!” Ruby nodded as Blue opened the sun roof. “Go! Blasty!”.

In a flash of red, the road was locked by blastoise. Blasty smashed the road as he tried to block the other cars. The cars skidded to a halt the drivers of the black cars weren’t sure whether they should get out or if they could take it.

They weren’t given a choice as feraligtr smashed the hoods of their car. Platinum provided a blizzard; effectively distracting the enemy. Ruby jumped out the car and called out swampert.

The sheer amount of destruction was almost enough as Gary Oak finally sped up and managed to lose them. He gritted his teeth as he drove as fast as he could towards the harbor. Ruby managed to hop in again and the pokémon were recalled. 

SLAM

Out of nowhere are car charged from their right, throwing them into the air. Gary Oak was in shock and didn’t react as they car slammed into the ground shattering the glass. He didn’t have time to run as the enemy car reversed and then charged tossing the car into the water.

Pallet Town,

Emerald was sick of the international police. They confiscated his shoes and everyone keeps treating him like a kid, a younger kid. But that was just him being petty. His real issues were he didn’t appreciate the fact that they were being treated like scum ever since they were captured even if they were nothing but cooperative.

They haven’t even gotten their pokémon yet! They were confiscated and now every single guard was pretending that they didn’t know about the pokémon. He tried to tell his seniors but they just told him to calm down and maybe they could settle it politely.

“Hi senior Emerald” Emerald perked up and turned around “Oh hi, Dia. You don’t have to be so formal with the Senior thing”.

Diamond smiled “Well Pearl calls Senior Green, Senior, all the time”. Emerald shuddered “Poor Pearl’s just afraid of dissing him probably”.

Diamond decided not to contradict his senior. But he did ask him for his peanut butter sandwich which he gladly gave away. Diamond took his seat next to the huge window pointing at the sea. The other dexholders were on their way and that would mean Missy would be coming then they’d work together to find Pearl.

Far away, he spotted a small dot flying towards the building until the dot slowly turning into a huge orange dragon. It was a Charizard! Diamond thought. He briefly wondered whether that might’ve been Senior Green’s Charizard which means-

A group of police marched outside and assembled something that looked like a harpoon. They fired.

The Charizard was soaring through the air the two projectiles shot holes into its wings. It fell to the ground and Diamond saw it more closely. It was already in bad shape without the gaping holes in its wings. Red looked over Diamond and froze. “Wait no… HEY THAT’S GREEN’S!!!”.

Red didn’t care about the guards about to shoot him. He forced the window open and jumped out. Luckily he was only on the 2nd floor. He landed with a loud thump and ran in between the guards and Green’s Charizard.

“Cut it out, He’s not going to attack you!” Red pleaded. But the guards took no notice of his pleading and continued to cautiously approach with their guns aimed at the Charizard.

Or maybe Red himself, he wasn’t sure. Charizard nudged Red. Red looked at Charizard who was growling “I can’t speak pokémon!” Red said.

Charizard sighed, if dragons could sigh, and roared so loudly that the guards cringed and covered themselves; preparing for an attack. Instead he lowered its neck; Red got the message and hopped on. Charizard with every bit of strength left; flew up and was far away as he could.

“Wait, Charizard! What about everyone?” Red asked, panicking. Charizard shook his head, no time for that. He flew as fast as he could but finally he collapsed near the ship that they were boarding earlier. Red started to panic as he looked at the battered dragon before remembering there was a small pokémon center on the ship. 

Red got Charizard into a pokeball and turned the machine on. That could take hours…

And it did, Red had fallen asleep in one of the rooms; judging by the wallpaper, it was probably Blue’s or…Sapphire or maybe Crystal or even Diamond… Who color coded these and how lucky were they that some of them were named colors.

He finally realized Charizard, who looked ready to fly again. “But what about everyone in Pallet Town?” Red tried to say.

“This is way more important” Charizard’s face seemed to say. Red simply nodded and once again they flew into the air, rushing towards wherever they were headed.

Back at Pallet Town,

The Professor looked in horror as Red flew away on a Charizard that he could only assume was his. He felt enraged as he rushed towards the room where the dexholders were at and was shocked to see everyone else still there.

“What is going on?!” He demanded. Crystal looked distraught as she had no answer “I-I don’t know but Red would have a good reason”. The Professor shook his head “Probably, But know that this makes it look like he escaped from the international police”.

“But Red wouldn’t- he’s innocent!” Emerald shouted out. 

“I’m sorry but this looks bad from any logical angle, please just- You’re no longer safe here children”. The professor locked the door quietly and he rushed to the window “But I do believe your innocence… I need all of you to hide somewhere in the room”.

Minutes later, 

The Professor started yelling “The captives are climbing out the window! Help me!”. Immediately, all the guards outside rushed into the room to see the open windows and when they looked outside they saw nothing “They must have already ran off!” One of them suggested. They filed out of the room to have a meeting with all the guards.

The Professor sighed in relief and collapsed, helping people escape was far more tiring than he originally thought.

Red and Charizard,  
Red and Charizard had long flown away from the ship and were headed to wherever Charizard was taking him. He didn’t really have a choice but to follow Charizard’s lead. After what felt like minutes but were probably hours, Red arrived at a desert but no fellow dexholders.

“This is where you’re taking me?” Red asked. Charizard nodded before landing, Charizard returned to its pokeball and Red wandered along the general area of where Charizard was headed. The sun was scorching and unforgiving as they walked ever closer.

Red briefly wondered why they didn’t just fly directly but soon got rid of the thought as a giant explosion erupted overhead. Red narrowly dodged flying debris as he ran for his life.

Charizard went out of its pokeball and flew upwards leaving Red by himself. He shaded his eyes as he looked up at the rocky wall. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

A black blur flies out of the building and Red can only look in shock as Charizard lands with a great thud; sand spraying everything. And on top were four familiar figures. Red held out his hand and he was pulled up onto Charizard. The greetings sound blurry as his brain was catching up.

“You’re late as usual, Red”.

Way earlier,

Once again they were in a different cell, the area had no end to them it seemed. The guards were poking Green with their guns; trying to figure out why he threw his precious pokémon out the window but the stubborn teen refused to even talk. The action confused even his juniors who kept staring out the window; expecting the dragon to start burning the building. No such luck.

They shoved Green into a separate cell and the three of them into another. “We’re being watched” Green says nonchalantly but the guards’ reaction is instant, they swung their gun at him; knocking him to the ground “Be careful how you talk”. 

The guards pulled something out of his pocket and blocked Green from Gold and Pearl’s view. Gold tried not to hear the pained noises Green made as he was then tossed onto the floor. “Get in!” the guards ordered, kicking his leg to make him go faster.

Green clutched the doorway as a support to stand and trudged into the cell. Gold frowned as he realized that Green might’ve been using this as another “exercise”. He did a quick look at the new cell which was concrete and had a metal door. A brief thought of using Pearl’s hair to cut the bars made him snicker, which the guards took as “attitude” So they shoved him and Pearl into the next cell and Sapphire was taken farther down the hallway.

Gold cursed, Sapphire maybe could’ve taken the door down. Well, It’s just him and Pearl. He sat down to think on ways on how to get out. He did a smug grin as he nudged to Pearl “Do you think a really cliché idea would get us out?”.

“No”

“Then we’re gonna try it!” He strode over to the door. He rapped on the door loudly “Hey! I gotta problem!”. One guard walked over to the cell door and looked through the tiny window with bars. 

“What?”.

“Actually this might require more than one guard, buddy” Gold tried not to smile and look serious and hoped he wouldn’t start laughing out loud. 

“Ha! I’m the only guard posted in these parts all of them are guarding your friend down the hall”

Gold tried not to look shocked as to how he got information that easily so he continued “Okay, Here’s my issue, my friend in the corner over there is having himself a seizure so…” He turned to see Pearl, on cue, shaking and convulsing “We need a little fresh air”.

The guard looks doubtful (and ugly, gold thinks) so he says “Only for a few minutes and then you can shove us right back in! You can even add handcuffs”.

With that the guard unlocked the door and grabbed Pearls hands. With one quick movement Pearl kicked the guard between his legs. The guard muffled his screams as he collapsed on his knees. Gold kick his behind and he fell into the cell.

“Quick, Pearl! Help me rob him!” Gold grabbed the guard’s jacket and belt. And Pearl took his handcuffs and handcuffed him to the cell door’s bars. Gold searched the keys until he found the one for Green’s cell. After hearing the lock click, Green was sitting by the door “Hi, I…I think I might’ve been more injured than I realized”. He gestured to his now bloody leg.

“Need… first aid kit” Green mumbled. Great, things were already looking up. “Pearl! Go get a first aid, don’t kill Green!” Gold ran down farther the hallway and with no planning whatsoever. “Hey Sapphire, Go crazy!”. On cue, Sapphire, as it turns out, wasn’t in the cell yet. They couldn’t actually get her into the cell.

Sapphire grinned; successfully kicking two in the face, Sapphire twisted around and head butted the other. The three knocked out guards formed a neat pile in the cell. Gold took their clothes just in case, Sapphire didn’t really feel like contradicting as she was in a hurry to run back.

The two met back with Pearl who somehow bandaged himself. Sapphire groaned and tended to the stab wound.“Good try, Pearl” Green noted. Pearl nodded glumly.

Gold tossed them the uniforms that were way too big. Pearl tossed the jacket around “Uhm, maybe Ruby could’ve modified- we can just tighten it, probably”. Having no other way of getting out without the uniforms, they quickly shimmied into the outfits. They’d just have to cover their faces and they’d probably live.”

Green probably should’ve shut up earlier but at least they were out and in sweaty clothing. He strapped the mask on which luckily covered his face. Once they all looked convincing enough, Maybe not Pearl and Sapphire but they’d just run.

The hallway was lined with guards and Gold might’ve been trying to look shorter between Pearl and Sapphire. He was crouching ever so slightly and casual saluting the guards. Green tried not to limp or wince as he walked down the hall. Finally though, after what seemed like an ungodly amount of time, they found the room where their pokémon were kept. Well, Charizard wasn’t and he wasn’t 100% sure that it was his best plan yet. 

Gold did his best voice and excused the guards to let them guard. From what Gold gathered, they were not the smartest group of people. Getting the pokémon was almost too easy he thought as Explotaro’s pokeball rolled towards his hand.

You can mark the exact time absolutely everything went wrong.

It was perhaps the sheer amount of bad luck or that the guards freed themselves somehow and ran up half-naked. Or maybe Mew wasn’t done with its weird games on the humans. Either way, the every single guard in the building was probably charging towards the room and a blaring alarm could be heard overhead.

Pearl was confused for only a few seconds until he saw Gold shouting something to the wall. No, to his pokémon, he corrected. Pearl recognized it as Blast burn, Sapphire and Toro were defending for as long they could. Pandemonium was erupting as the guards were in a limbo of whether they should run or charge. Disappointingly, they mostly charged.

Gold probably shouldn’t have used Blast burn; he wasn’t entirely in control of it quite yet. Luckily though, it worked for him this one time. Pearl yanked Green out of the way; probably knew what move he was going to do.

The wall with the window was blown away and for a few seconds everyone was blown away as well. Gold coughed and immediately regretted his decision, was everyone okay?

He couldn’t think properly but he looked out the hole in the wall and saw that they were so high up that they couldn’t possibly survive that. But convenience struck as they heard a loud roar. Gold’s eyes widened as the very pokémon Green threw out the window, flew in and forced itself into the building; crushing the upper floors.

“Oh thank arceus” Gold cried out as Charizard all carried them on its back. 

And they flew off into the sunset and lived happily ever after. Not!!!

Pallet Town,

Confused, the three of them stared at the Professor until he handed them three pokeballs; all containing their pokémon but there was no time for a touching reunion as they were all shoved in a closet. “Get out when I knock and then run down the main hallway until you get to the exit, don’t get caught”.

Professor gently closed the closet door and started shouting “The prisoners have climbed out of the window!!! Help me stop them!!!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas EVE~   
> which was when this chapter was uploaded... or maybe its still the 23rd. I have no idea but I do plan on sleeping. 
> 
> So Red and Green can defintely jump down from a certain height examples are when they literally just jumped off their pokemon in the FRLG arc. And I just realized this but I shall briefly explain the timeline. It's mostly for my sake.
> 
> They all show up at different times. Water dexholders showed up around midnight and then Grass dexholders and Fire around the morning. It's barely been a day and the whole anime universe is already shaken by their presence...woah
> 
> Also, In this fic, the unthinkable happens. All the characters of the anime verse AGE, so no more ten year old Ash and Gary, I actually just won't mention actual ages but know that Ash is older now. I also edited the chapters to make sure no age is mentioned.
> 
> That was probably all I had to say...


	5. A state of discord and insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title means nothing, I couldn't think of anything. The Dexholders after just two days have managed to all be wanted criminals. But don't forget that there is sort of a plot forming as Lilac, Cyan and Peridot try to fix a situation which they originally screwed up. And the others are just sort of crazy and hostile

Sinnoh, The next day,

News of the car hitting the water was never reported; Gary suspected that the international police truly were after them, although it didn’t answer why. He hadn’t called his grandfather quite yet; he suspected they’d be spying on them too. He felt trapped in this stupid clinic but he should be grateful they even survived. He managed to call his friends so that they could help.

Since the police were corrupt he could only have to assume that the dexholders were innocent since they so badly wanted to get rid of them. He kicked his chair in frustration as he thought of what the next plan of action would be. Maybe, he might as well ask the girl, Blue; she wasn’t too bad occasionally. 

He sighed as he grabbed a cup of tea for the other girl, Platinum. It took a lot of coaxing but she finally admitted her name, even though Gary already knew. She was dressed exactly like Dawn but she claimed not to know her at all. He’d have to call Dawn later. The two other boys, Silver and Ruby, were talking to each other in the corner. They seemed to get a long a little better after they woke up.

Even though Ruby almost dowsed Blue in water; he was panicking about her taking longer to wake up. And Gary swore that Silver had murder in his eyes. Either way, Ruby was still alive and Silver had calmed down. Blue had briefly told him about the dexholders and each supposedly had a special skill so he had to wonder why Ruby was special. He refused to fight and Gary hadn’t had the chance to study his fighting when he was driving.

For now, It really didn’t matter, they had to get the dexholders somewhere safe. He picked up the phone and dialed for Professor Oak.

Despite everything Blue somehow survived. Well, probably because they had nothing but water pokémon with them. That’s probably the reason… But they just barely survived. The water had hit Blue like a brick wall and she passed out like a light. Her eyes fluttered open and everyone was too busy to notice. She scanned the area without moving an inch. It was a small apartment room and she could hear chatter around her. Finally, she sat up and sighed in relief when she hears all of her juniors sounding alive and healthy.

Gary informs her about the car crash being covered up but now the four water dexholders were insane and violent criminals. Blue glared at the crude sketches of what might’ve been her. She didn’t realize she was trembling with anger but being hated wasn’t something she was foreign to. She tossed the newspaper into the bin and kicked the bin.

She turned to find Gary staring; his eyes flickered briefly with something that might’ve been pity. She didn’t need pity right now, what she needed was to get out of this region and find her friends. But she couldn’t really bring herself to be mad at Gary; he looked too much like Green. So she calmed herself and the two of them continued their conversation..

“We’ve been here all night and we should really get going” he lowered his voice so only Blue could hear “What we’re doing isn’t entirely legal”. Blue nodded slyly and walked out of the room. She could hear somebody making a mess in the kitchen. Gary led her to the living room where her juniors were.

She briefly wondered what kind of rare situation Ruby and Silver could get into so they could talk the way they were right now. Silver was, in reality, helping Ruby by talking about his dad. Silver and his dad would never get along, that’s a given, but he’d help Ruby with his dad the way Green helped him. If only he didn’t do his stupid whining voice every few seconds. They’d work on that.

“And I called a friend of mine from Kanto to take care of your pokémon”. Blue remembered the person in the kitchen from earlier and nodded along; she was glad her pokémon would be better, that way they’d be ready to get out. She was filled with worry but she’d do what she always did.

Smile.

She greeted all of her juniors warmly; not letting them know the fear that she felt but something told her that her juniors felt worse. Her determination as an older sister to them grew; she would get them home, along with everyone else. Gary motioned her into a corner of the room; his voice was low and quiet so no one could hear “What’s your plan of action, Blue?”

She thought for a brief second “As of right now, I’m probably in another world because everyone is so different but that’s not the point” She put her hand to her chest “I’m finding all my friends and we are getting out of this hellscape we’re in and I know that’s what they would do as well… I’ll leave you to deal with the international police”.

“And make no mistake Gary Oak, if you try to stop me or any of us from getting out of here” she paused “Then that makes you an enemy to us as well”. She glared at him; trying to see what his reaction would be instead he smiles “Whoever Green is, I don’t know how he handles you” he says “I’m on your side on the matter, If you are from another world then I think it would all be better for us if we get you back”.

Blue smiled breezily “Good, now what’s your plan?”.

Mangaverse, 

Sird grinned widely the boy was chained to Dr. Reinofous. They would begin testing what were the limits of their abilities over time and space. The boy “Cyan” he called himself was bound and wriggling to free himself but Dr. Reinofous held tight onto his wrist. There was sure to be bruising after this but as long as they were alive it didn’t matter.

“Now what we need you to do is take us to another universe” the doctor explained; reasonably. 

Cyan’s eyes widened and he snapped “Why in the world would I do ANYTHING for you?!”.

The doctor’s eyes glinted with malice “Because my boy~” With a push of a button; Cyan felt his body convulse in pain, he gagged and wretched. He glared at the smiling doctor as he collapsed on the floor. “What” He coughed “What did you do to me?”.

“Oh nothing~” he said as put the remote in his coat pocket. Cyan struggled to stand and said “Fine, I’m gonna tell you a little something about myself, it’ll help with your research”. The doctor looked delighted but his grip on him was still tight “I along with two other people have this power”.

Sird scowled and pushed the button to the microphone so they could hear her “We already know this! If you have no new information then you could just be subjected to-“  
“I wasn’t done you hag! We’re not allowed to mess with the timeline but jeez, you sure made it tempting to get rid of you” Cyan cut her off “So you think that our powers over space just means different universes but…” He disappeared along with Dr. Reinofous “We also appear in any space in said universe, duh”. The shock of being outside let the doctor go into temporary shock but it was just enough time for Cyan to run out of the room.

Sird however, refused to let him run, whether he could teleport or not. His figure was starting to fade as Sird lunged forward; Sird felt a blur of colors and noises but the only thing she was sure of was to not let go. Then she landed on her face; the sun shining blindingly over her. Her eyes finally adjusted and she blinked just to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

In front of her was a massive cruise ship; it might’ve looked amazing but the effect of it being in a valley seemed to destroy the majesty of it. She didn’t even register the shouting behind her; she was too dazed to think properly.

Viridian Forest,

She was the first one to notice a boy running through the woods; he was muttering to himself as he avoided branches and leaves. She recognized him as the one Red had described; probably a friend of Peridot’s. In a flash of red, Mega roared as it tackled and sat on the boy.

Cyan groaned in anger “Aw Come. On! I escape only to get this?!?!?!”. Crystal glared threateningly; making him shut up for a second. Mega lifted a little of her weight and Cyan breathed in; he studied the girl who was standing over him. It was…Crystal. 

No, maybe it was her doppelganger but she had the aura of someone who came from his own universe. His heart stopped at thought of someone crossing the barriers between each universe; he hoped it was only Crystal. But the hope of that was completely shattered at the sight of his Emerald and Diamond walking towards her.

“Oh no…” He thought. He disappeared; leaving a baffled Crystal and confused juniors. He appeared in front of the Cerulean City Gym; after leaving a quick note he left again. The note read: Misty- This is Cyan, you owe me so help Ash with whatever he’s planning to do.

Back in Viridian Forest,

They stared flabbergasted at the fact that they said flabbergasted. But in all seriousness they were pretty spooked. Mega kept looking underneath her; hoping to find the boy but he wasn’t there obviously. They weren’t really sure about what they could possibly say or do.

“Hey! Do you guys need any help?!” Somebody shouted.

Nowhere,

Lilac was sitting idly on a rocking chair; the floor was a diagram of the Milky Way. It was so quiet and calm that she-

“Guys!” Cyan shouted; he looked around for a second “Where’s Peridot???”. Usually Lilac might’ve chastised him for jumping in loudly but- wait no actually Cyan would do the chastising. Anyway, his expression looked troubled so she decided not to comment on his volume control.

“She’s still at the vault?” She says; curiosity brimming now. Cyan paces the room and explains what’s going. Lilac nods gravely and with a wave of her hand a television screen. All of the dexholders really were outside of their universe.

She retrieved her pokémon from their shelves and clipped them on to their belt “We’ll investigate how exactly later but for now, let’s grab Peridot

International Police Kanto Branch,

Peridot shivered; the room was unbelievably cold. No doubt that it was meant to be some kind of inhuman torture device; she was too cold to focus on getting out of the room. Saying the room was a bit of a stretch-it really was just a claustrophobia-inducing box in the wall. 

She regretted always wearing a skirt and trying to hit the metal walls. Her hands just felt numb and she might be getting frostbite. Her yelling had only made the guards outside laugh at her and she swore she would never tell anyone this but… she was scared of the dark. It wasn’t hard to believe that she wasn’t a very good trainer and the only thing she could do was stop Lilac and Cyan from fighting.

Years before,

Peridot

Look for somebody named Lilac; Brown hair, red clothes. Listen to what she has to say.

Cyan

She had no idea who Cyan might’ve been but it was probably another prank for her. She went anyway, at least she would be aware of the prank but really… did they think she was stupid? Who would fall for this?

She saw the girl pacing around a tree; she was a total stranger but she was probably one of their lackeys. She walked as confidently as she could “Hey! I’m not falling for your prank!”. The girl turned to look at her and Peridot flinched; her eyes were like sparkling gems and she was staring intensely at her. 

The girl tilted her head curiously and her faces darkens when she realizes what she meant.

“I thought this would be a great introduction, I guess my social skills aren’t that good” She sighs and holds out her hand; revealing a handwritten note “My name’s Lilac and from now on I’m your new friend”. You took that as a cue to run away; how cruel your sister could get.

Present Day,

Peridot frowned and said “Hey! Anything evil better run away! Because I’m done crying!” 

Red,

Flying through the air was a lot more comfortable when talons are grasping your shoulders. All of you could sort of relax as you exchanged you adventures, all of which sounded far more…adventurous at the time but really it was just Red in a room for a really long time…huh.

“So what’s our plan of action senior?” Pearl asks eagerly. Which senior he’s asking is unclear but Green is busy with Charizard so Red decides to answer “Maybe we should head to Pallet Town? We know for a fact that Crys and the others are there!”.

Green nodded and said “Right but they would be at the laboratory of Professor Oak, which is no doubt guarded by now”. All of them were silent; thinking of a way to get around it. Sapphire pointed west and said “Over there is a secluded lake” No one could really see anything so they trusted Sapphire’s eyesight “We could land there and start searching on foot”. It would certainly take some time to find them but Red had the feeling that Sapphire would be good at tracking through the woods.

Gold managed to surprise everyone by suggesting something “ I think we should split up, That way we could find the others too” He gestured to Sapphire and Green “We’ll go and grab them, You and Pearl can look for Silver and the others”. Red was fine with it but he looked over his shoulder towards Green who simply shrugged “Take care of them for me Charizard”.

They flew and indeed found the lake. Green brushed his pants off and said “Let’s just jump”. Gold stared at Green “What?!”. Green looked so serious there’s no way he could be kidding “It saves time Gold, besides there’s a lake. We’ll just lower a few feet and…jump”. Sapphire poised herself making quick calculations “Alright Senior!”. 

Gold stared at Pearl who was the only one who looked worried. “This is not suppose to be a normal thing, we can’t just jump off of a flying pokémon and expect to land all fine and alive” he reasoned; never once did he think he would’ve been the voice of reason. Ever.

Sapphire grabbed Gold as they jumped off of Charizard. Gold screamed as he turned out to be the sanest of the trio. Sapphire manages to fall into the lake; performing a perfect dive while a screaming teenager is swearing at the top of his lungs.

SPLASH

Green waited by the shore for his two juniors; perfectly dry. He decided to keep the uniform he was currently wearing. It had its uses and-

“YOU!ALL OF YOU ARE INSANE!!!!” Gold sputtered. 

“Gold, it sounds like you’re still in shock” Green remarked; keeping his face neutral.

“It’s not normal to jump off of pokémon’s backs” Gold collapsed on the grass; refusing to reason with the other two. Said other two were wringing out the soggy army uniforms. “I figure we could use them as disguises again, Senior!”.

Green breathed in as he hung his uniform “Right you are Sapphire, we should start heading towards the lab, Sapphire you should run ahead, I’ll try to repair Gold”. Sapphire did a little salute “Good luck with that” She snickers and runs off.

Gold looks up and sees Green who might’ve been smirking but he couldn’t really see his face “Gold, Let’s go find our friends…”. Gold furrowed his eyebrows “ I thought you were the sane one, Green”.

“Don’t blow my cover just yet” And the two of them follow Sapphire’s trail. 

Red and Pearl,

With the lack of loud people (and Green), Pearl and Red managed to formulate an idea as to where they could find the other dexholders. Red stated that they were supposed to have left for Kanto the day previously so they headed to the docks; which Pearl was fairly knowledgeable of. When they landed however, it proved to be much more of a challenge than they thought; the streets were too crowded even for a dock.

Pearl was trying to comprehend the situation when somebody accidentally tackled him to the ground. Pearl groaned as he was picked up from the ground; his eyes finally adjusted to see the person in front of him. And his first thoughts of him were: Why are his eyes lines?

Lilac,

Lilac kicked down the door only to find Peridot shivering in the corner; she saw Lilac and smiled a little “I got out Lilac, Are you proud?”. she was going to die, Lilac thought. They transported back to the unknown and texted Cyan “Please tell me your okay???”. No reply…

Lilac took one quick look at Peridot who was obviously still suffering… and braced herself; She hated this Sird the most. 

Sird

Once the sights and sounds cleared she was able to focus more. The guards that surrounded her backed away as someone strode over towards her. “I must say, I’m a little underwhelmed. Seeing as your supposed to be me~”. This Sird (dubbed “Miss” for the heck of it) looked down at her counter-part. “It’s lovely to meet you finally Sird, we have much to discuss”.

Later,

“Currently the dexholders are all in hiding but it won’t take long before we find them” She said; breezily. Sird glared however, “The only thing I want from them is their pokedex, call it an obsession if you will and what we really need are those three kids!”.

“Your stress is making you unreasonable and brash Sird” Miss said; her smile was more taunting then friendly. Isaac Newton’s Second Law of Motion describes what happens when an external force acts upon a massive body at rest or in uniform linear motion. What happens to the body from which that external force is being applied? That situation is described by Newton’s Third Law of Motion. It states, “For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.”  
However, when two forces push against each other, the stronger of the two will push the other away. The same concept can be applied to how the two counterparts would react to each other. In this case, the stronger force would be the one who grabbed the gun from the other and shot them before the other could comprehend the events that were unfolding.

Sird stood triumphantly; wearing Miss’ coat. She would have to this all by herself it seems…

“Reinofous, I want you to do something for me” She says over the phone.

Reinofous,

He was writing notes as quickly as he could so that he could make sure he didn’t forget a single thing. But now he had to investigate at Lake Verity; The possibilities; he almost drooled at the thought. He would prove them wrong. He would prove them all wrong! And then he could live his old life again.

The trip felt like hours as he finally made it into the lake. He quickly changed his outfit and dove into the pool; the water was cold and dark but it didn’t matter. In the name of discovery he would brave the cold water. (Dramatic)

Soon he found an under cave; after swimming deeper into it he rose and found a cave. He clambered out of the water and observed the gems; proudly shining and glittering and varied of colors. He decided that these were most definitely not regular gems. He’d have to take one of every color as a sample but what interested him the most was a piece of cardboard on the floor. 

It was just so out of place compared to the cave so he decided to walk towards it. As he did so the cardboard fell through the cave floor leaving a black square on the ground. To say it was blacker than black would be accurate for light could not shine; it absorbed whatever light hit it. He reached out towards it; his hand trembling.

He gave a cry of surprise as his hand went through the blacker than back. He slapped his cheeks and toppled into the square. It happened in the time that he needed to blink; he found himself on the other side. It was nothing but a storage room but he was sure that the contents were what people would kill for.

He looked at the first box and saw nothing but bad sketches of pokémon. How inaccurate! Charizard didn’t have spikes and Mew doesn’t look like this in books! He dropped them back into the box and grabbed what might’ve been a book; it was thin and it appeared to be an..introduction to the…world of Pokémon. How curious this was…

But he wasn’t here to find these useless “GameFAQS” and “walkthroughs”. He needed the ability to hop between each and every universe that existed. Of which were the fabled Orbs of time and space. By themselves they were useless but if he could just get both of them then maybe he could make it work; he had to make it work.

He whistled cheerfully as he set to his work; A mad man in his habitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAAAAH (*after days of laziness*)
> 
> I'm done. Whoopee. Blah I don't even know if I have a plot in mind. I think I do at least. But overall it probably won't be that long since I end it. Since they can't just travel all around the earth for 10 more chapters (I could try tho...)
> 
> Correct me for my grammatical mistakes, I'm pretty sure I was half-asleep when I did this. And this is the only way I've been keeping track of the date. The dates option that shows up on top. That is the only reason I know; I hope it's accurate.
> 
> BLAAAAAAH


	6. Debate of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot very slowly sort of begins to form as the dexholders might actually get together in one single area. Villanous villains plot villainous plans with their villainous-ness. But for once everything isn't necessarily downhill at least for the dexholders, now they have to find out who is behind everything, who's probably not Sird because when has she ever done anything? (*Sarcasm*)

Kanto, Somewhere in the Viridian Forest,

They trudged through the forest for quite a while until finally Ash had managed sneak them into Cerulean without being seen. It took all day but by night time they’d managed to get to Cerulean Gym. They were greeted by an angry-looking teenager. Crystal thought she looked astonishingly like Misty; although it shouldn’t be particularly “astonishing” considering that she did theorize about parallel universes.

“Ash, Are you bringing in homeless people now?” She gestured to the grass dexholders. They did look haggard but anyone would when they were in hiding from the entire region. Nobody would bother to look good in this situation; except a certain water dexholder. 

“Misty, these are the people the Professor told us about!” Ash retorted “We need to get them to Sinnoh”. Misty reconsidered; Ash might be wrong most of the time but she did trust the Professor. If he said they were innocent then Misty had no reason to doubt him. “Fine, but we leave early in the morning so make sure you get some rest”. Ash left; promising to see them tomorrow.

Crystal thought Misty was a lot friendlier after that so she decided to trust her; she could relate to her problems with Ash. Her thoughts wandered to a certain pair of boys; she hoped that they okay and with their other friends. No, they would definitely see each-

BANG

The sound of someone crashing into the door echoed to the second floor of the gym. Crystal rushed down the stairs. Misty however, was already at the door. Throwing the backdoor open; a brunette lay tangled in net. Misty wasn’t sure if it was necessarily an actual human until it started swearing loudly.

She lifted part of the net and the girl quickly crawled out; she turned to Misty “Thanks! I wasn’t really sure why there was a net there..”. Clearly, she was a tourist. “Um, this is the Cerulean Gym, I hope you weren’t trying to sneak in through the back?”.

Sapphire was offended “Listen, I was lookin’ for my friends! They were supposed to be in Pallet Town but I can’t find them!”. Misty sighed “Does one of them look like a croissant?”. Sapphire’s eyes lit up and clapped her hands together “That’s one of them! Where is he?!”. Misty pushed the door open; gesturing her inside. She bolted inside and headed without question to the second floor.

“GUYS!!!” In a split second, no one knew whether to run or be tackle hugged… (RIP Grass Dexholders)

Green, 

“ I think I should head to Pallet Town first” He said; staring at the Cerulean Gym. Gold looked at him curiously “Um, Should I go with you?”. Not “why” or “that’s stupid”; Gold had long decided that he’d never question Green about his choices…because Gold didn’t want to suffer for asking.

“Why not?” He said “I’m going to check the cruise ship, you need anything?”.

“Could you grab my pool cue? I think it’s there” 

Green sunk into the shadows like a really spiky-haired ninja. The thought made Gold laugh as he waved goodbye; he couldn’t wait to tell everyone that. He looked at the door but thought the better of it; he felt like being dramatic today. He climbed up to the window and listened in on the conversation going on inside.

“I’m sorry Senior!”  
“It’s fine Sapph! It’s just a little bump!”  
“No it’s not, I’m pretty sure I died for a few seconds”  
“I saw my soul drifting away”  
“ANYWAY, Where’s everyone else?”  
“Well, I ran ahead so Senior Green and Gold-“  
“YOU CALLED?!?!?!?!” 

Gold popped out of the window; award winning smile and all…tripping and hitting his face on the wooden floor. Emerald was clutching his stomach; manic laughter erupting from him. They had to convince Misty he wasn’t there to rob them. It proved to be a difficult task.

Green,

Green cursed himself as he ran further down the hallway. The entire point of being here was to AVOID the guards but he was too curious about the ship to stay away. He managed to sneak in using the stolen uniform which a lot of officers were also using. He found the room where their luggage was tossed and searched through it. Finally, he pulled out his necklace.

He thought he’d just pack it there for the time being; he regretted that a lot. He grabbed Gold’s pool cue; remembering his request and quietly exited wishing he could’ve grabbed anyone else’s prized possession, although, that might have been some level of snooping.

With a pool cue out of sight, he casually marched down the hall. It would’ve gone swimmingly if not for the guard who walked over to him; stating someone of his “rank” was not authorized to be here. He would’ve probably started with a comeback but he managed to shut up. Before he could properly assess the situation; a primal scream echoed throughout the halls. Green recognized it as a lucario, Using the confusion; he grabbed the pool cue and swung it at the guards leg’s as hard as he could.

He glanced at Gold’s pool cue, it would have to do for now.

He bolted away; heading for the origin of the lucario he heard. It was clearly there to cause trouble, Green thought as guards would yell for reinforcements. He figured that he should help a little bit.

Lilac,

She. Needed. To. Get. Their. Pokémon. Back. To. Them.

She kept this one thought with her as her instincts shifted to attack and defend, back and forth. She had no doubt that Peridot would get the pokémon back. They’d have to entrust it to Professor Oak but Lilac wasn’t so sure that she’d be fine. She was getting fatigued and the guards seemed endless…

Out of the blue, The last person she’d expect to be on this stupid ship: Green (?)  
He expertly knocked the guards in front of her and pulled her behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live” She managed to say. Green nodded; now was not the time for questions he decided. Lucario took no notice of Green as soon as he saw him beating down guards. “ Any ideas” this girl asked. Green scanned the area “Let you pokémon out for a second”. She had with her an umbreon, espeon, lotad, vivillion, mismagius and a lucario. He pulled out his pokedex and skimmed their moveset “ I can work with this, is there anyone else on the boat with you?!”

She nodded “My friend Peridot, we came here to get you your pokémon!”. Obviously, Green was in shock but he didn’t have time to ask how. Perfectly coordinating his moves with the pokémon; Lilac led the way to their pokémon. 

“Peridot, change of plans-“ 

Peridot,

Peridot scrambled to transfer the pokeballs into the crate when Lilac barged in “Put it back in the bag!”. Peridot sighed as her hands trembled as she put it back in the gym bag. The fact, that Green was there wasn’t fully acknowledged. But yes, it was eventually and there was shock and people with color changing eyes. They had to cut the sentences where their eyes were being described. Their eyes change color. The End.

Peridot had no idea where her internal monologue was coming from. What sentences? She shook her head fiercely as the three of them continued to run. Finally, they managed to get to the bow; the guards had surrounded them and their pokémon were weak.

“So, anymore ideas?!” Lilac asked Green; who was making sure the guards remained at a pool cue’s length but they’d be captured soon enough, again.

Green,

He wasn’t fully sure as to why there were two girls here but he wasn’t about to let them get hurt. Their pokémon were too tired to continue and Green knew when it was too much for them, despite all of Green’s panicking and planning. It was the two girls who decided to act; by protecting him.

It all happened in slow motion as his brain processed the following events.

The two of them shielded Green and shoved a bag in his arms.

Green toppled over the railings and one of the girls yelled “Good luck, see you later!”

They both vanished from thin air.

And everything went black.

Blue, Sinnoh, Evening,

“Hm? Did you say something Ruby?” A weird “ping” went off in her brain; alerting her to who-knows-what.

“Uh no, Senior Are you okay?” He asked; tilting his head slightly. Blue frowned briefly and quickly recovered “ Oh it’s nothing!~” she laughed “You really should stop calling me “Senior”, it’s so weird!”.

Oh and Red and Pearl were here.

They’ve been here since the afternoon with Green’s Charizard but not the trainer. Typical of him, she thought. They were all nicely reacquainted and informed. They truly were wanted criminals along with those younger kids. And it’s only been two days; it was probably a record for them. Apparently, the others went to Kanto to find the grass dexholders.

Their safe house in Kanto was contacted and told that the grass dexholders would stay there, at leat until Blue and the others get back. It sounded like a sound plan; if only their plans always went accordingly…if they did she’d be enjoying the pool on a cruise ship right about now but NO.

“Hey Blue, Are you okay?” Red asked; Blue briefly wondered of he also felt that weird “ping!”. “It’s nothing Red, just nerves probably. Red dropped the topic and resumed eating and conversing. She rapped her knuckles against the temples of her skull and inhaled. It was nothing… probably

Professor Oak, 

He wheezed as he lifted Green unto the spare bed. He really did look like Gary, it was truly remarkable but…it still wasn’t his grandson just as the Professor wasn’t Green’s grandfather. Most people might’ve died from falling from that height but Green survived merely due to a miracle of not snapping his neck. 

His gym bag was placed by the foot of the bed and Professor Oak pried his eyes away; walking out of the room to let Green rest. They’d have to talk when he regained consciousness.

He sat down and turned on the television to see what the news had to say. Reporters were swarming his lab earlier but the guards were good for one thing and it was for scaring away unwanted guests. Surely, they were there to ask about his grandson’s disappearance. Along with all the dexholders being wanted criminals; which he highly doubted.

It was the three kids however, that he was curious about. They could be the masterminds; they were just as elusive. It would explain the international police being so hostile; they might’ve been pulling the strings from behind. All just plausible theories flying around.

Unfortunately, everyone else had theories too. All of which center around the three kids.

Nowhere

Peridot watched in despair as the newscaster showed them a sketch of her and groaned loudly “Great, We’re international criminals now!”. Lilac looked uninterested “The public’s interest is fleeting; once we prove Sird’s craziness, they’ll focus on her”.

“Or we could wait a few hundred years so they’ll forget” Cyan suggested. It was entirely possible.

“But EVERYONE thinks we’re guilty, even the dex holders!”. She could hear their theories flying through their heads, each one returning to them being the masterminds.

“Not everyone” Lilac says breezily, yes, except he was unconscious so he couldn’t exactly defend them right now. “Fine, What do we do now?” Peridot asked.

“We do what we always do, watch and wait, maybe they’ll all sort it out themselves like usual”.

“Or not… that’s why we have so many universes where they die”

“Everything will go swimmingly, you’ll see”

It will not go swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So darn sleepy, so sleepy that I just said darn.  
> I pretty much just rushed this one, I just really wanted it done.  
> So I probably won't be updating in a while to actually think about how to progress the plot from here.  
> I've hit a writer's block sadly or more like, I drove into it as I struggled to finish this.  
> *dies a little*  
> (Totally not my excuse for laziness, hehehehehe)


	7. What's up with everyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very stressed fanfic writer struggles to think of MORE ways to stretch out this chapterand yet and the same time work on other future fanfics and- And Everyone else is pretty relaxed...and the fourth wall is shattered as the writer complains about stuff.  
> Green is the only one who knows who those kids actually are, even the writer doesn't know, tbh. Hopefully, for once everything will go smoothly and WHERE IS YELLOW

Green, 

Before Green opened his eyes, he chanted inside his head “Please be a dream, Please be a dream, Please be a dream”. But life continued to disappoint him as his body was still sore but normal people would’ve been wondering how they managed to live.

“I’m glad you’re awake”

Green froze as a familiar face walked into the room but… “You’re not him, are you?”. The old man simply nodded “I’m sorry to have disappointed you, Green”. Green shook his head and sat up “Where am I?”. It appeared to be a bedroom but…

“This is my grandson’s bedroom” Professor Oak stated; he gestured to a photograph including Him and two other people. Green could probably guess who they were. It was obviously supposed to be his alternate version and Daisy’s. He hoped they were okay…

“I was called by Misty and Brock previously, you and your friends will have rendezvous at the Cerulean gym, if nothing goes wrong”, Which is hilarious because literally everything has gone wrong. (ha ha ha..)  
Green stood up and stretched “Alright, and then what? We still don’t know how to get out”. The professor nodded “Yes, we ourselves will deal with the international police and those three kids”.

“What three kids?” Green absentmindedly asked. His stolen outfit hung on the door peg; he’d definitely keep that thing.

“Ah yes, You have not been updated yet” The professor showed him a blurry image of three different people. “We suspect these three might have something to do with it”. Green frowned; squinting at the photos, they seemed familiar but he wasn’t quite sure how “Sorry Gramps but I think you’re wrong”

“Wrong how?”He asked, both of them ignoring the Freudian slip. He gestured to two photos “If not for the terribly quality of the photos, I can vouch that these two” he gestures to the vague blurs “Probably just helped me and my friends big time”. He grabbed the two photos “Hm, How so?”.

“My bag…full of pokémon?” Professor Oak nodded; it was in his laboratory “They gave it to me so I… I refuse to lay judgment on them just like that without talking to them”. The professor nodded “Well said, As for your problem, I might know a solution”. He led Green downstairs towards his office “I know an old colleague of mine who used to theorize about the possibility of alternate dimensions and now that I see he was right… I think we should give him a call”.

???,

A man snored; lying on the tiled floor. He was rudely awakened by his telephone ringing after years of its disuse. He shoved a few paper onto the floor and picked up the phone “Yes, this is Matthias”

“Good evening Reinofous, Let’s meet at my office for lunch”.

Reinofous,

Sird called him “Hello, have you found anything of importance yet?”. Reinofous grinned and pulled out a portfolio he’s been storing in case she checked on him again “Yes, I found blueprints for a door across universes and along with it’s main parts! I could have it up and running in just a few days!~”.

He could practically hear her joy as she said “Wonderful job, Doctor” She pauses “as soon as you visit I would like you to meet an outstanding young gentleman”. When he asked why she merely laughed “Oh, I just know you’ll both get along”.

The phone clicked. She hung up.

Peridot,

She walked towards him trying to hide her fear; watching him putting the parts together…they couldn’t let that happen. “W-why are you doing this?”. He doesn’t turn to her but answers anyway “Well, voice in my head, I want to prove everyone wrong…laughing at me” His head drops “Taking everything away from me…what else should I do? Tell me…”.

“Inhale,Exhale,Hyperventilate” Peridot does just that as she speaks “I understand that but you don’t know what you’re doing…you’re destroying the delicate web that is time and space! All of those worlds, gone! And why?! Because you can’t look past yourself”.

“Isn’t that what trash is supposed to do?” He replied meekly “I’m sorry, voices in my head but I think I’ll follow Sird”. Peridot’s fist clenched as she watched; she didn’t just want to stop him, she could’ve done that easily, she wanted to fix him. She decided to keep him a secret for now.

Matthias,

He sat down comfortably on the plush couch. Sird was grinning at him and he was starting to feel just a tad bit uncomfortable. He drummed his fingers as she answered her phone “Ah, Hello. Yes I want you to hear something…It’s my gift to you, of course~” She gestured towards Matthias “So Matthias, I understand that you are currently professor at the Pokémon University and you and Professor Oak is assisting you with a certain… project?”

“Uh yes, My current blueprint and other parts are missing so we’ve postponed the project for now” He says “But my wife is ever so supportive about my project, I just love her”. He does a stupid smile as he talks about his family and how they were taking a vacation next week before the Professor and him would get back to work.

“The Professor congratulated me on my achievement and he said I was “Destined for greatness”! It’s pretty embarrassing now that I think about it” After his nonstop rambling Sird merely smiled as she listened. “So uhm, This is stupid but… you never specified why you invited me here…hehehe?”

Sird pulled out a small hand gun “Now Mr. Matthias, I’m simply granting a friend of mine’s request. Have a good day~”

Peridot,

The gunshot echoed and Peridot slapped his face without thinking “Wh-Why would you do that?!”. But Reinofous was unresponsive; He stared blankly at a wall until finally he said “He shouldn’t be happy, If I’m not happy…”

Peridot fell backwards “Y-you you just…had him killed” Peridot grabbed Reinofous “You HAD HIM KILLED!!!”. Reinofous grinned “Ah, I found you out~”.

“Wha-what do you mean?...” She muttered. “ This… place, I heard you use the cave entrance…you can’t get in or out of here by automatically teleporting… hehehehehehe”. Peridot took this as her queue to run. She ran as fast as she could; The light outside the cave encouraged her to run faster; she climbed out as fast as she could…

“Hey! Dawn! It’s that girl on the news!!!”

“Then get her out of the lake Is she alive???”

“Yeah but I’ll just carry her inside”

“Barry, She is a WANTED CRIMINAL”

“Does she SEEM like a criminal???”

“She seems… exhausted”

“Exactly!~”

“Fine but I’m calling Ash and the others”

“Well, I’m not stopping you!”

Misty, Earlier that night,

The phone only had to ring twice before Misty answered it “Hello?!”. It was Brock “Hi, Misty. We’re leaving in a few hours so we should be there by the afternoon, What about you guys”.

“I thought this guy named Gold was going to rob my house, I guess he’s like Ash hmmm, Anyway, Gary Jr. Is going to have to sneak out and head to Cerulean in the morning”. Misty said; not stopping. “Uhm, Who is Gary Junior?”.

“Oh, right. So I figured I would call Other Gary, Gary Jr. It would be easier to remember, Right?!”. 

“You sound so unsure of yourself” Brock muttered; he hung up and turned to Gary senior- I mean Gary “All that’s left is for us to head to Kanto, Are you ready?”. Gary did his signature smile “Of course I am! Besides it’s not me you should worry about, It’s about our guests”.

“So they really are parallel versions of us?” Brock still didn’t believe in the whole “Parallel universes” the idea of a pokémon god seemed more plausible. Gary sighed and nodded as if agreeing with Brock’s thoughts “Yeah, I can’t wait to me other me! I bet he’s just as awesome!”.  
“Your self-esteem is astounding.” Somebody knocked on the door.

Blue,

Brock’s eyes were hearts which could be considered a scientific impossibility (but its an anime so who cares). She was assured by Gary that he was a great guy which was difficult to believe seeing as how when they first met, Silver made sure he kept a 5 feet perimeter. Other than that he was just a joy to be with, hahaha.

Later,

The darkness would be their greatest ally as they made their way towards Misty’s boat. Winding paths and dodging the International Police hardly presented itself as a challenge to Blue; whose expertise about the art of thievery comes in handy for this kind of situation. It would’ve been a lot easier if they just accepted that Gary Oak was dead and went home but NoOOooOOo. They just HAD to keep looking- oops, Gary glared at her. Seriously, do none of the Green Oaks have a sense of humor?

Was that going to be the one thing that stayed the same in every parallel universe? Of course this train of thought was hilarious, at first, but when you realize that there are multiple you’s… you tend to think a little more about it. No, calm down. Blue sighed as she ducked into the shadows; deep thoughts should not be her thing. 

The boat was bobbing up and down in the dark water. Brock did a quick dash towards it and checked the area, minutes later; they were making their way past the borders of Sinnoh and headed towards Kanto.

Silver,

Silver stared curiously at Ruby who looked just about ready to get off the boat. It didn’t really make sense to him because he’s seen Ruby on pokémon, this should be no different. Either way, Ruby can’t ask Silver to style his hair which was good with him. Blue would never let Silver say no.

He’d rather not meet his juniors and seniors in a “very fashionable” french braid. He looked up at the starry sky and tried to make sense of their current adventure. He was really getting sick of these adventures…

So far his brain could only think in single phrases:Parallel universes… multiple versions of all his friends…and family. He shuddered at the thought; Please let his dad here be better than his actual dad (haha no, Silver) But now they were international criminals and they had to prove their innocence would be to capture those unknown kids.

He just hoped there wouldn’t be stupid unforeseen plot twist.

(The rest are just chilling and hiding…good for them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having issues with the continuity so if something doesn't really make sense (other than the fanfic itself) please tell me. And I also really want to start uploading this other fanfic I wrote about them being vampires and werewolves. It sounds SO great, right???? hahahano. I will after this or if I ever feel like it while writing this one.
> 
> Writing in general is great stress-relief (that was lie, It's hard to think of a plot, let alone a good plot)


	8. Let's get moving people!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Subtle" foreshadowing is something the writer doesn't understand. Professor Oak deals with teenagers being shoved into a tiny living room as they all manage to finally get together. The antagonists are about to make their move and our three suspects are just trying to fix things. Will they all be able to go home unscathed and alive? No one knows. Not even me.

Nowhere,

Yellow groaned and opened one eye lazily. She appeared to be in a hospital room of sorts. She found her clothes neatly folded next to a sleeping brunette. She was debating whether she would snatch her clothes and get dressed or wake her up. She didn’t have a chance, however, because the girl snapped awake. Yellow shrieked and fell off the bed.

The bed disintegrated along with the room; leaving an empty white room. The brunette was visibly panicking as she picked up Yellow’s scattered clothing. “I’m sorry!” She kept muttering over and over again. Once Yellow calmed down, she approached the brunette and gently grabbed her clothes “No, I’m sorry for screaming”. 

She remained calm despite literally everything disintegrating around her. The girl laughed “Right, I panicked and I got rid of the room, I’m sorry, I just thought it would be easier if I just eased you into it. You’d feel better…oops”.

“N-no, You-you didn’t do a bad job but could you at least explain, I don’t think easing me into it won’t help”.

Previously,

Lilac watched nervously as her pokémon roamed freely. Cyan had assessed the situation ( he stared at the TV and occasionally grunted) and said “Where’s Amarillo?”.

“What” Lilac said: not turning her head towards Cyan. Cyan swiped his hand; searching through worlds “Yellow, I thought she was just in another universe-“. Lilac frowned “Wow, That would’ve made a great plot twist I bet”. Cyan continued “Is it possible she’s just floating in space and time? It happened to one of her one time…”.

Lilac, finally interested; swung off her chair and strode towards the multitude of screens “Listen, Good theory but even we can’t go in between, Nowhere is where we’re allowed to go and that Yellow…Oh no”.

Present times, (Or is it? You’re in between time and space does it even matter)

Yellow clutched her chest “Th-Thank you, I don’t know what could’ve happened if you hadn’t found me. Tragically ignoring the obvious plot hole (OR IS IT, yes it is). Lilac shuddered “Unfortunately, I do know what would’ve happened…”. Lilac gave Yellow a minute to get dressed and proceeded to explain everything from their perspective. 

“So you see, It doesn’t matter what you think of us but we can get you home no problem! We just… I’d rather not get into how we’ll fix everything. Lilac held out her hand to Yellow, who took it instantly “I’ll make sure to tell everyone, I’ll make sure people will know that you guys are innocent and that Sird is responsible!”

Lilac smiled wistfully “Yellow, I wish that were true but every time something like this happens…it never ends well for the three of us… Good luck”. She didn’t realize that she was crying again. Jeez, How stupid, she thought.  
Pallet Town,

Green paced the kitchen as Professor Oak waited patiently for someone to answer the phone. But after an hour, nobody had picked up. Green instantly suspected foul play, He grabbed his jacket and walked out; He felt frustrated. His gramps was worried sick about him and so was Daisy and all of his friends were away. All together, by the way and-

He groaned…Damn, He was supposed to be the emotionless robot wasn’t he? He lowered his head and started to calm down. At least until he heard, screaming. Now, no words can express his confusion as Yellow fell from the sky. It was probably one profanity over and over again as he tried to think of a plan.

Luckily, Green had the unfortunate experience of falling from heights, More often than usual, these days. After screaming frantic instructions and hoping she could hear Green. Yellow managed to land into a lake. Green awkwardly waded into the lake (Ph, Gold. You missed a golden opportunity, ugh gold pun).

A few undignified minutes later,

Yellow was wearing Green’s jacket and Green was left to wonder where his life went wrong.

Cyan,

Cyan also wondered where his life went wrong. He was frantically debating whether to help them but luckily none of them died but now there were more parallel universes. Luckily they just had to focus on three of them.

He quickly turned to Lilac “How did you make the mistake of taking her 50 FEET IN THE AIR?!. Obviously, The writer won’t swear (Unless I already did,oops) so There was roughly ten profanities in that statement randomly thrown about.

Lilac raised her hands in surrender “Can’t we just all be happy that she’s alive and I just saw Green flopping around?”. Cyan screamed and kicked a few things and finally said “You know what’s really bad about, travelling through space and time?”

“Immortality?”

“No, I have a really bad sense of time. How long has it been since we’ve heard form Peridot?”.

More screaming and profanity, yay. 

Dawn,

Dawn had been drumming her fingers against the counter hoping that Ash would pick up, She had no clue what to do and a wanted fugitive just passed out in her couch. Oh and a mysterious girl was sleeping in her room.

Dawn slammed the phone down and did a little dramatic sigh as she saw Barry passed out on her couch. How did THAT happen?  
Oh right, They played rock-paper-scissors and she lost so they dragged the girl to her house and he decided to take a nap. Dawn smacked his forehead “So now that you’ve convinced me to join your stupid plan, what do you want to do?”

Barry groaned and said “Dawn, I’ll ask you not to judge my gut instinct”.

“Earlier your gut instinct said it wanted a cinnabun, so excuse me if I had my doubts” Dawn muttered as she tossed him a cinnabun. Barry scratched his head and said “I think we could call Ash&co.”. Dawn froze “Ash&co?”.

Barry grinned “Yeah, That’s my new nickname for them”. Them?

Dawn took the cinnabun from Barry and took a bite “I regret taking a break to visit my mom”. Barry raised his eyebrows “Well you didn’t have to go with me, I just casually mentioned it to you and you decide to go with me”. Dawn looked away “I just had a feeling we would’ve needed to be here…that’s why I agreed to hide her”.

Speak of the devil, Peridot woke up and distressed as she found that the windows and doors were locked. She confirmed that the room was Dawn’s. She had to get to Reinofous and block his entrance somehow, She’d have to call Lilac and Cyan.

But first she’d have to get out of the room, which was really unfortunate because Barry checked up on her “Oh hey, I just wanted to say. You’re stuck here for a little bit don’t panic and don’t break Dawn’s windows”. He disappeared and left Peridot confused.

They didn’t send her to the police instantly so maybe they wouldn’t be too bad. Finally, Dawn entered to explain what they were doing. “We called the professor and Barry is vouching for you…so am I. We’re headed to Kanto which should take us a few days”.

Peridot grimaced “I can’t afford to lose a few days…I know a shortcut”. She would clear their names and stop Reinofous.

Barry,

Barry did a sort of doggy paddle towards the edge. He made sure the bag full of clothes remained dry and above water. Dawn grabbed the bag as soon as he got close and ran away. Peridot remained drenched. Once everyone was ready, Peridot led them around.

“Amazing that I never found this…” Barry exclaimed. Rows of dusty shelves seemed to go on forever and Peridot expertly made her way through it all. Dawn and Barry paused again and again to look at whatever piqued their interest, which there was a lot of.

“So you weren’t lying then?” Dawn murmured. Running a finger over a shelf; collecting dust. Peridot shook her head “No and now I need your help”. Peridot broke into a run and the two ran after her.

Nothing.

That’s all that he left. The machine parts, blueprints, everything…was gone. Peridot had led a maniac into her world. She crumpled on the ground in tears until she tired herself out to sleep. Barry carried her as they searched for the exit.

Lilac,

It feels like she said something about everything going swimmingly or someone did at least.

Peridot was sleeping and Cyan had taken Barry and Dawn to Kanto. That made three people who believed in them. It didn’t really matter anymore. There was no point to them being seen as innocent or not. But now they had to wait for the perfect time.

So many dead dexholders and destroyed worlds, they’ve all been discarded. In some cases, Blue was never separated from her parents or Ruby never got that scar. That’s not how their story goes, and so they are discarded as dead-ends. And now the main timeline is ruined and there’s only one fail-safe.

A world-ending explosion.

Red,

The shores of Kanto were clearly in view and he tried to control every urge to not fly there right now. They did a quick swerve to the right and into a more secluded corner; knocking everyone down to their feet. 

“A bit of warning would’ve been nice” Silver glared at Gary, who was steering. He smirked and said “Whoops, my bad~”. That was creepy, Red decided that Gary was like Green when they were ten and that was creepy. Gary told him about Ashe and he was excited to meet his counterpart.

Well mostly he couldn’t wait to see his friends. Who were surely waiting for them right now, okay, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go ahead- “Red, I can read you mind and that’s a bad idea” Blue grabbed his shoulder. “How could you tell?!”. 

Blue smiled “You get this look on your face that says you’re about to do something stupid”. Red rubbed his face and said “Is it gone?”. Blue giggled “No, It’s not butdon’t worry, I’m tempted to jump too…” She looked wistful.

“Is it because of Green” Red asked. Blue waved him off “As if, What would worrying about him get me? A lot of headaches, That’s what” She huffed “Seriously, Would it hurt to show some EMOTION, he’s always a bloody robot around me and-“ she cleared out her throat “A lot of headaches, like I said”.

Red awkwardly grinned “Well, I for one, really miss those headaches not to mention I kind of have his Charizard..That thing is like his child”.

Soon, their tiny boat parked in the farthest side of the port and they all quickly hopped off and slunk into the shadows.

Much later, Pallet Town,

Green and Yellow sat outside on the porch; both draped with towels. They’d been discussing the previous events and how to tell everyone about those three kids. A van was driving towards them…rather quickly. Green grabbed Yellow and pulled her from the porch stairs and towards the door. The van stopped mere inches from the house.

Red was inside at the driver’s seat waving at them “Hi, Green!”. Yellow passed out.

Much more later, grammar,

All twelve dexholders were greeting each other rather loudly and Gary was weirdly happy for them, they kind of deserved it. He even got to talk to his friends again. It felt like a family reunion and of course, His gramps saw him alive again. It must’ve been weird to see his doppelganger.

Who looked cool, for the record. Even Gary would’ve taken some damage to his self-esteem. He looked cool and calm. He didn’t even flinch when he saw Gary: A completely other version of him. Of course Gary also did not flinch. (It was more like he just stood there staring until someone shoved him out of the way, technically not flinching)

Finally, Professor Oak silenced the room full of teenager; no easy feat. And said “ So far, we assumed that the three children are responsible but two of you say otherwise” He gestured to Yellow and Green. Yellow panicked about everyone’s focus being on her.

Green, sensing the panic, went on to explain what happened to him on the ship and tossed Gold his pool cue. Yellow took a breath and carefully told her story which sounded even more far-fetched. After the story; Gold raised his hand as f to ask a question “No offense but magically appearing children sound weird.

Barry, 

He accidentally landed on someone, oh, it was Gary. “Hi guys!”.

OOF

He groaned as Dawn appeared a second later on top of him, All three of them groaning in pain and Gary wondering why the innocents were always dragged into these things. Gold raised his hand again “I retract my question”.

Barry shoved Dawn off of him who was staring at Platinum. Pearl and Diamond shifted themselves ever so slightly. Barry, however, went up to Pearl and said “Hey, I’m Barry!”. Pearl grabbed his hand “And I-I’m Pearl…”

He sat himself down and the silence continued.

Finally, Professor Oak decided that there probably won’t be any more teenagers dropping out of the sky. He decided to keep talking. “I have a colleague who’s studying parallel universes. He was on vacation but I do believe we need to pay him a visit”.

“We need to visit Mr. Matthias Reinofous”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAH, I just started writing this week again. And I lost the energy to write for so long. I already have the plot in my head and I can't put it into words. And my brain keeps making new stories instead. Bluh, I'm going to write some oneshots. To get my brain going. Once again, Feel free to point out typos or maybe even continuity errors because I was not at my best while writing.


	9. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone is together and it is REALLY cramped. But at least Professor Oak has a plan to get everyone home. Maybe... Surely nothing could go wrong? Except everything of course! But what else is new?

Pallet Town,

Not all of them would go, obviously. Imagine shoving all those teenagers in one place. Horrifying.

Professor Oak decided that their “seniors” would go: Red, Green and Blue. Nothing could go wrong! If Red decided to say it out loud he didn’t doubt he’d get hit on the head. So he decided to sit silently in the back seat along with his friends. He wished he could say an inspirational speech or a heartwarming message but his mind drew blank.

His brain couldn’t think of the words to express how glad he was. He did wish that Yellow could’ve gone with them. She was a dexholder regardless but she insisted to remain and calm the confusion that lingered and she argued that she wanted to be able to defend her juniors since the three of them would be gone.

He was never prouder of her. He might’ve cried because Yellow was an inspirational speech to him. He actually wasn’t entirely sure what it meant when he said that but yes, she was his inspirational speech.

They’ve been driving on a country road for what might’ve been two hours and it was sort of awkward to be squeezed into the backseat with his friends. They didn’t exactly fit comfortably in the small car but they all silently agreed that they did not want to call shotgun and sit in the front with Professor Oak.

He was casually humming along to the radio to what might’ve been Mary, the voice did sound sort of familiar. He gently turned to a farmhouse coming into view, it looked quaint and homely. Red was greatly reminded of home and he was unconsciously smiling.

Professor Oak pointed to the house and smiled “That’s where my partner Matthias Reinofous is currently residing with his family. They parked at the driveway and Red opened his side of the car and shook Green and Blue awake. Green shoved Blue of his shoulder and the two of them clambered out of the car in their sleepy state.

Red wishes he had a camera to treasure this moment.

“Are e’ ere’ ye’” Blue mumbled sleepily. Green however, was now fully awake, no not really. But he was leaning against the house as coolly as possible. Professor Oak walked up the porch steps and knocked delicately on the screen door.

Red followed and he could hear the locks clicking and the wooden door swung open. A young woman sighed in relief as she saw the professor and she took little notice of the three teenagers. Red thought she was pretty but her hair was unwashed and her clothes had various stains. It didn’t look like she had slept either. Red wondered what kind despair she experienced. 

She looked like the kind of person that could make another person smile just by being there. But she quietly gestured all of them to walk in. And they all sat down on a rather word down couch as she served them iced tea and slightly burnt cookies. Red gladly ate one.

“Jane, We were wondering if we could see Matthias, We have rather important business to discuss which is why I’ve brought guests with me”. The woman trembled and finally burst into tears and started wailing and yelling no coherent words. Green almost jumped away but he stayed his composure. Red always figured he feared human emotion. He’d share that little joke later.

“T-t-they took him professor! They took my M-m-matthias!”. She was cling onto the professor who tried to calm her as best as he could until finally she sat back in her chair hiccupping and sneezing as quietly as she could. And she explained what happened.

“ It was a few days ago, I think. Th-the international police called for Matthias and th-then this awful woman named S-sird called and Matthias… She took him! What do I do?! I can’t tell anyone! She’ll kill him if I do!” She went on wailing wiping her face with the hem of her dress. Professor Oak took her to the bedroom and slowly walked out.

“Gr-Professor… What do we do now?” Green asked. “Subtle, Green” Red thought to himself.

“It can’t be a coincidence that the international police are involved…” He paused; deep in thought “We’ll have to make the machines ourselves”. 

Yellow,

Yellow was calmly watching her juniors as they told tales of their adventures. She was glad that everyone was safe, she was starting to regain her hope that they-

SLAM

The door swung open, three figures quickly ran in and closed the door. Yellow recognized one of them as the girl from “somewhere”. The brunette turned to her, she was heavily wounded “Please help”. Without hesitation she ushered all of her juniors out of the room and Ash&co. quickly followed to leave space for Yellow to tend to everyone.

Delia Ketchum grabbed the first aid kit and assisted the Yellow. The boy broke his arm and the girls had large cuts and bruises. Yellow briefly wondered what happened to them but shook her head as she tended to them.

Minutes later, she managed to patch them up as best as possible and she made them rest as comfortably as she could in the attic. She even cleaned up a bit and laid them some blankets and mattresses. She carefully closed the attic door and everyone had flooded the living room once more.

Yellow was starting to think that the living room was being awfully stuffy. Considering more than half were wanted criminals. She quietly pondered this while everyone else discussed what to do next or who would win in a fight. (*cough* Red *cough* against Ash *cough*)

Maybe if she could just tell everyone what to do or how to feel…Green would’ve done it. She was sure that they’d be confident in guiding their juniors or at least calm the more nervous ones… She sighed and smiled as she walked over to join their heated debate about Gary and Green.

Red,

Red picked up a large metal piece “Excuse me but I see a major flaw in letting three teenagers help with the making of a door to a parallel universe”. Professor Oak smiled cheekily “I see your point but you see, we were much more ahead of finishing then you think”. He grabbed a tool box and explained as he rummaged “You see, we never knew what might happen so each part comes on and off the frame easily!”

Green looked doubtful but kept silent. He and Blue were attaching a part together. “Green, it’s upside down, Just look at the instru-“. Green scowled “I know what I’m doing, okay? You just-“ The part popped off and Blue snickered as she handed Green a slip of paper “Here you go Greenie”.

Red was perplexed about a multitude of things like how they were making a portal and Green and Blue’s relationship. Oh well, neither of those mysteries were going to change. He looked at the chart and started to connect the pieces.

Later,

Green and Red were holding two pieces together as Professor Oak set to work attaching the parts. “And…we’re done!” He announced “We finished the door and it only took a day to put together”. Blue had gone upstairs to aid with Mrs. Jane.

The professor grabbed a laptop from the pile and began typing in some code “If we’re lucky, we could get the proper coordinates but if I’m correct then it shouldn’t be too…”.

CRASH

Out of instinct, Red and Green ran upstairs to the noise; leaving the professor. It was Jane Reinofous; the young woman was screaming and crying while Blue watched in horror. Red was angered to find Blue injured. He rushed to Blue’s aid while Green was trying to calm the poor woman.

“You did this!” Jane accused Green who instantly stepped back. Jane’s face was contorted in anger; she quickly grabbed a knife and began brandishing it. Clearly, she couldn’t think clearly.

Green shut the door that led to the basement and made sure Blue and Red were out of the kitchen. He was already walking backwards. “Mrs. Reinofous, we don’t know what you’re talking about…please tell us”.

“Y-you did this to my Matthias!” Tears were streaming down her face “That Sird woman told me if I gave you three up, he’d still let me live b-but Matthias is gone! He’s gone because of you!!!”.

That wasn’t true but Green decided against reasoning with the mad woman with a knife. “Mrs. Reinofous, you can’t believe in what Sird is saying. She is manipulative and sinister. She won’t keep up her end of the bargain, I swear”.

“You can’t lie to me anymore! I can’t allow my husband’s murderers to be free!”. She pulled out her phone and pushed a button.

Green always had those moments that seemed disconnected and this was one of those moments. Everything was happening in slow-motion as guards poured in and detained the three of them. He could only hope that Professor Oak could manage to remain hidden.

Before they could be shoved out of the building Green managed to say one thing to Jane Reinofous.

“I’m sorry for your loss, I really am”. And they tossed all three of them into a van.

Reinofous,

Matthias Reinofous whistled cheerfully as he looked as his finished product. The portal was finally open and he, apparently, was in one of the three original universes. He read about the universe and found that he was in the universe where he originated…where his wife had left him.

He shook his head and typed in the coordinates to where Sird was currently residing. He decided it was a good test run. He would just be his own subject seeing as he was clearly all by himself. Afterwards, he and Sird could together rule over all dimensions and Reinofous could finally prove himself to the world.

The door way made a whirring noise and came to life. He made sure everything was working properly and just a tinge of doubt came to mind. He stepped through.

The first thing that registered in his mind was: This was his basement. Well, to be more accurate, it was his basement. He quickly turned and was shocked to find a door exactly like the one he made. So that was the reason…

He would’ve celebrated then and there but something stopped him: Professor Oak. Professor Oak was holding a crowbar in hand. He brought a finger to his lips; gesturing him to be quiet. 

“Jane is up there with Sird” is all he had to say to run upstairs. He didn’t know what his motivations were. He shouldn’t care about someone who wasn’t his wife. He shouldn’t even care about someone who left him. He shouldn’t-

“SIRD!”.

Sird looked mildly shocked “Reinofous, How did you get here? Were you conspiring against me?”. 

Reinofous shook his head “I made the portal there’s one downstairs and…” his voice failed him as he saw who was just another version of his wife crying on the ground; gun to her head. “S-sird, She doesn’t know anything…you don’t have to kill her…”

“Oh don’t act moral now, Matthias. After all, you’re the one who got her husband killed”. Jane looked at him and his heart shattered.” You’re right, I am responsible for her husband’s death”. With a suicidal resolve he charged.

Jane Matthias, earlier,

Jane had watched the three children go with a heavy heart. She didn’t want to see them free but- no, the news reported them as wanted criminals. She had done the right thing…  
A tall, young woman entered her house as soon as the International Police had cleared out. She introduced herself as Sird. Jane was instantly on guard and she kept glancing around for any means of possible defense.

Sird explained to her the science behind parallel dimensions but she’d already heard it from Matthias. But she didn’t expect it to be so real that someone from another universe was already threatening her existence.

Jane tensed as Sird pulled out a gun and directed it to her…She shut her eyes; preparing for death…maybe she’d see Matthias again. She just didn’t expect to see him like that…

Present,

A confusing yet horrifying scene unfolded in front of her as someone who looked like her husband but wasn’t charged at Sird before she could fire. But the gun fired and blood spattered onto the floor. 

Matthias Reinofous had fallen to the floor.

Sird’s face turned red with anger as she her hand shook; gun in hand. She stormed out of the farm house and headed to her new captives. “Reinofous, How dare you?! We had a vision together…”.

Jane quickly ran to Matthias, a different Matthias. “Y-you’re going to be alright! The professor can-“

“I made the professor leave, I missed you Jane, even if you were a different Jane” He muttered “I’m sorry that I stopped loving you and you eventually left me…I’m sorry for killing your husband”.

“Please don’t leave me twice! I can’t bear it!” Jane cried out; her dress absorbing the blood that was beginning to pool around them.

“I wish I fought for you when I had the chance…” Matthias said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Tears erupted as Jane collapsed over the corpse of Matthias Reinofous. She’s lost her husband twice, her pain was heavy in her heart. And there could only be one thing she could do to make up for the pain. 

She moved for the gun that was left on the floor. It was cold and heavy in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the longest writer's block I've ever experienced so I shoved a laptop in my face so I could get to work and here it is! Chapter 9. The beginning of the end! (*gasp* that's the name of the chapter, woah) My brain was super tired when writing this so there might be some skips in logic or grammar. Don't forget to tell me!~


	10. The feeling of being stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters decide that they want to finally end the story so they set into motion their plan to stop Sird, Get the dexholders home, save the multiverse and maybe take a nap.

Lilac woke up disoriented and confused, which would hopefully not become normal in the days to come. She was aware of the blanket that swaddled her and her body was far too sore to move. She managed to roll onto her side and see Peridot and Cyan passed out and also swaddled in blankets. 

She sighed in relief before trying to figure out where they were. Her thoughts were a little blurry and unorganized, things like that tended to happen when you pass out in…oh.

She was with the dex holders. She remembers going in and out of consciousness while Yellow, it probably was, and made the effort to make sure they came out alive, she groaned, they messed up horribly. 

This world was known as a main timeline. Typically, they only kept track of these three and since they managed to make a knock one of the main timelines off its rails and into a whole new possibility. Ugh, life was difficult. This timeline wouldn’t be allowed to live.

“I’m glad you’re awake. Please have lunch”.

Lilac managed to snap up and instantly regretted it as her body screamed for rest. She ignored it as she grabbed her jacket and slipped into it. She looked at the still visible cut on her hand. She couldn’t quite remember how she got those…what happened again?

“How long have I been out of it? Lilac asked. She recognized the voice as Delia Ketchum. She looked solemn but said “You’ve been here for and everyone’s left”.

“Left?” Lilac figured she meant the Ash&co. 

“Yes, I-Well my son could never not help someone in need…” She sniffs as she lays out some sandwiches a pitcher of lemonade.

“Who needed help?” Lilac asked, not mentioning the dex holders that clearly also needed help.

“Those three kids, well…no, their “seniors”. Red, Green and Blue…have been missing for days now”.

Suddenly her memories come back and she passes out.

Red,

Red woke up in the back of a truck and he could only assume that Green and Blue were with him; seeing as they covered a sack over his head. His voice was hoarse; perhaps he passed out screaming. He tried to wiggle his gingers and toes but even that left him sore.

“Green? Blue?” He managed to croak out. No answer.

He tries again but is met with more silence. Never has he felt more alone.

For what feels like hours, they truck finally stops and they harshly pull Red out and shove him in a cell. The sack is pulled off and he finds himself in a regular jail cell. His pokémon had been confiscated, duh. He sits there for more hours, how were the others? Would they be okay? Did they manage to leave?

Not knowing was starting to gnaw at him.

Red took note of the camera at the corner of his cell; with its little red blinking light. He supposed this was the only thing that changed in his cell. Not once, has a guard walked by, it was completely silent. He slumped a little when he saw that the red light had died.

BOOM

Red grabbed the bars of his cell as the building shook. It stopped just as soon as it started and wailing sirens had echoed throughout the building.

“Red, Are you in here?!” Red quickly shouted back “I’m over here, Blue!”.

Red almost smiled as he saw her familiar face. She quickly pulled out a set of tools and worked on his lock. “I swear if that Green Oak gets himself killed…” she mutters to herself until finally the lock clicks and the door swings open.

“Hold it!”.

Green,

Green was such an idiot.

He hacked and coughed as what was once his cage had been blown away with Green barely alive. Three figures quickly enter and Green recognizes two of them.

“Green!” The one in red yells. She runs over to check his health but Green tells her that he’ll live. Probably.

For a second it looks like they could get out until Sird shows up. Which was happening fat too often, Green thought. They were surrounded by the international police, who were getting more and more annoying every day.

“Thank you for taking the bait children, now Oak, get back in your cell”.

Professor Oak, Present time,

He had run away like a coward. He would’ve liked to glaze over that part but he’d behaved badly enough. He told the dex holders everything seeing as they deserved to know what happened. It was a miracle that the Professor managed to escape.

He’d begun to think of their next plan of action when suddenly the short girl with yellow hair, Yellow, duh, stood up and her juniors quickly followed. They walked out in broad daylight as they began to discuss what to do.

They were already planning on how to attack the international police… oh no.

Ruby, Present day,

Ruby has never made a prison break looks so good. Thankfully May and Platinum managed to get him some fabric and he immediately got to work or “show off” as Sapphire had delicately put it. It didn’t matter because she had to wear a dress and she couldn’t do a thing about it.

He had considered giving her pants but no, sometimes even Ruby had to put his foot down so he made the pinkest dress he could. The goal was to get it to either call everyone’s attention or blind them with the amazing pink-ness of it.

“Sapph, stop squirming. I might stick a pin in you” He grumbles as Sapphire stretches the hem of the dress in an attempt to make it longer.

“Shut up, Prissy boy. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She retorts. Not much of a retort, Ruby thinks.

“Certainly, It took a prison break to get everyone to wear my outfits~” Ruby hums as he finally adjust the dress to Sapphires measurements.

They did get a bit lost with planning with the lack of their oldest seniors but they quickly recovered. The plan was fairly simple. Sapphire, Gold and Pearl would cause a distraction; while Emerald, Diamond and Platinum would get the back door open.

From there Yellow, Silver and Crystal would head inside and hopefully recover their seniors. Ruby had to go with Senior Yellow which was pretty bothersome; he’d rather be part of the distraction. He found himself to be pretty distracting.

“Alright, Everyone else will be helping us from afar and are ready to rush in, in case, we’ll need their help” Yellow states, calmly as she reviews every aspect of the plan. “So uh, let’s do our best, okay?”.

International headquarters, Johto branch,

Gold zipped up his jacket as he prepared himself to make a loud ruckus. His pokémon were with Crystal and Silver which was fine with him. He didn’t need pokémon to be loud. He pulled up the collar of the shirt Ruby made and donned his facemask. Putting on his goggles; he was unrecognizable.

Unfortunately, that did mean getting rid of his “signature” hair style. He pouted at the sight of his temporarily styled hair. He had to admit, he didn’t look half bad.

Pearl was full of nervous energy and was annoyingly eager, which Gold had quickly gotten used to. Usually Pearl, was the one who could put up with Green’s regime, purely on nervous energy. He was muttering the plan to himself and playing with the buttons on the beanie he was wearing.

Gold quickly glanced at is watch and did a mental countdown in his head for Sapphire and Pearl to enter. Cue, The two of them rushing in; screaming. Not bad…

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Gold smirked as he grabbed his billiard cue and strutted inside.

Silver, In a dark alley way,

Silver slipped his gloves on and off. He had to admit that he was just the tiniest bit of nervous. Already so much had gone wrong before they could do the plan. Kanto branch had managed to explode somehow so they had to rearrange the plan as soon as they found out about them being transferred to the Johto branch.

“Okay, according to Rald, we should be able to get in…oops, right now” Yellow says. The back door swings open and they all rush inside. Silver could hear some screaming far away which he could safely assume that it was Gold.

They quickly ran in silence, according to Emerald he could give them 10-20 minutes of completely dead cameras and they’ve spent 5 looking for the jail cells. More and more guards came to calm the three deranged teenagers.

He almost tripped as he ran towards her. It was Blue! She grabbed him and hugged him through the bars. He hugged her back. He unlocks the cell door and they give each other one look and run together.

Gold,

First of all, Gold had to give his juniors some credit. Never has he seen a more confused guard. 

Next, The distraction was pretty damn obvious and the guards were all called to the lobby to detain the three crazy teenagers.

Then it all went to hell, Sird; the royal pain in the ass, enters the picture.

Or maybe, it’s other Sird? No, she acted like she knew them all personally. It was the genuine article.

“Ah, I see you’ve come to rescue your “seniors”…typical. You do know it doesn’t matter right?” Sird says “You don’t even have a way to get out”.

Gold had to admit she had a point, he thought as he attempted to smack her with his cue.

Unfortunately Gold was too late. Sird dodged his attack.

Lilac,  
Lilac ran all around the room; she was frustrated at herself. If only she hadn’t passed out for roughly a week. Maybe even more! Ugh, She did manage to wake up Cyan and Peridot.

They couldn’t afford to dawdle anymore. The end was inevitable. 

With a grim determination they escaped from Delia Ketchum and headed for Somewhere.

Gold,

And she was smacked in the face with a jet of water. He thanked Arceus as Silver ran towards him “Are you okay?”. Gold smiled “Thank you so much for that” he meant smacking Sird with the force of a fire hose. Or not since, she was still alive.

They didn’t even have time to celebrate a reunion. Ever.

They were surrounded by the guards; their pokémon ready for a fight. Gold figured this would be good enough as a reunion for now.

Cyan, Somewhere,

Time was currently frozen in this room. Well, not frozen but this room was above the concept of time. They could literally appear in any point in time. Which is exactly what they needed right now. They would do it together.

Lilac leads them to her universe. 

Professor Oak greets them and they ask where they can find the champion known as Red.

“Ah, Red is actually here today with Leaf and Green” He wishes them luck as he was under the guise that they were planning to challenge him. They thanked him and left.

Usually what they were going to do wouldn’t be allowed but they all agreed that time was already messed up enough as it was. It didn’t really matter anymore.

Much, much later,

They hauled the two orbs that started this mess…Nope, Sird started this mess. They carefully placed the orbs of time and space in their bags and a third box with them. Oh boy, this was a horrible plan.

Johto,

It was chaos that much they were sure of. The three of them ran towards the wreckage that was once the International Police Headquarters. They ducked and jumped in and out of reality to get to the dexholders.

The dexholders, were holding up a pretty decent defense. They were beating down on their enemies easily, if it weren’t for the numbers. And the soon to be arriving weapons.

Ruby,

Ruby sighed as Zuzu knocked out another guard. He could see that his pokémon were getting tired and no amount of coaxing would get them out of their rut. But they didn’t exactly have a plan quite yet. 

Finally, Platinum calls Ruby to fall back and he sighs in relief as he and Sapphire nurse their pokémon back to health. They’re currently below the building, to be more accurate they were in the sewers. Ruby didn’t have the will power to protest at the moment.

“So currently, we have nowhere to run to and…we can’t fight Sird with all of her fire power…” Red trails off.

“Great pep talk, Senior Red!” Gold calls from the back. Silver smacks his face “He’s doing his best”.

“We can get you out”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title was brain dead because that's what I am after this. Either way the end is in the next chapter. Most likely then I'll probably work on my other on going fanfic. Well the usual I guess: continuity errors, misspelling,


	11. And so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy was the ending rushed but at least it's here. Now the battle has begun and the dexholders fight for their lives and everyone wants to punch Sird at least once. And begin...

From where we left off,  


Sird sat on the edge of her seat; metaphorically, as she watched anarchy unfold. The dex holders were putting up a good fight for now but their downfall would be inevitable. She had countless goons on her side. She didn’t care that she was drenched and her body was sore, victory was hers.  


Red,  
Red saw Sird surrounded by the international police. They didn’t know, they had no clue that their Sird was dead. But that wasn’t what he worried about. He was going to admit he felt a bit selfish but he didn’t particularly care. He wanted to deal with them as quick as possible and maybe punch Sird in the face.  
He bumped into Green and Blue who were relieved to see him again. “Do we have a strategy?!” Red managed to say as Green’s Charizard fell from the sky, pinning 50 guards below him. Green instructed it to not squash anyone to death because it would’ve been “too messy”.  


Green grabbed Blue and threw her on as he pulled Red onto Charizard as well “I just figured I’d punch Sird in the face” Red admitted. Blue seconded the suggestion but Green suggested that they should get out alive first and then deal with the plague.  


Their juniors were scattered in this mess and they had to help them.  


Pearl,  
The three of them were dead. Well, about to be. Pearl pushed Platinum up a structure that might’ve been stairs at one point. He and Dia would just have to insist on protecting her. He was tempted to shove her in the lockers but Dia said that was too much.  


From far away, he could see a storm brewing; he thought it was fitting for dramatics. It was already drizzling and it would only get worse. Dia pulled at his sleeve, his expression determined. They nodded and jumped down.  


Chimler and Wig were already out; prepared for battle. The two moved in sync as Diamond shouted commands and Pearl warning them of attacks.  
Platinum,  


Honestly, They were such dummies sometimes…  


Empoleon slapped one of the guards off and Platinum glanced to see if he lived. Seeing that he was fine, more or less, she turned back to her two friends who were performing admirably. Rapidash and she jumped down trampling a few of the pokémon.  


Dia and Pearl were shocked until Pearl recovered and started scolding her. “Missy! It’s dangerous-“. Diamond placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder and Pearl clamped his mouth shut. His eyes clearly showed that he had MUCH MORE to say but it wasn’t really a good time.  


BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP  


The three were running through a crowd when they heard that familiar noise. Where was it coming from? Platinum turned around so quickly her neck hurt. It was their Seniors, specifically from the Hoenn region. Rapidash galloped; Pearl and Dia hanging on for dear life.  


Cyan,  


Oh wow, this was a bloody mess. Well no. Thankfully, It didn’t look like anyone was quite dead but half the building had collapsed and from his point of view, it just looked like a bunch of ants scurrying around. He put on his Bluetooth communicator and was welcomed with the voice of Gary Oak.  


“Alright, we’re ready on our end. What’s the plan?”  


Lilac nodded at him; that was the signal “Turn on the signals and uhm, It may get a bit messy…messier than it is right now.  


Gary Oak, Near the vicinity,  
Gary Oak made sure that his comrades were all in place and he pushed the button and hoped for the best.  


Yellow,  


Time and Space were messing with them. Whatever pokémon was responsible for it probably hated them with great passion. They kept shifting through the day and started teleporting randomly. At some point, she landed on a startled Gold.  


Somebody grabbed her arm.  


It was Peridot. Yellow landed on a tiled floor “Peri, What’s going on?”. Peridot looked grim “We’re getting all of you home. Right now… in roughly 15 minutes, maybe?”. Yellow nodded and the two of them moved with urgency to gather the scattered trainers.  


Gold,  


Gold smacked someone in the face with his cue, well… he tried to. The grunt took his cue and snapped it in half with his knee. Silver held him back as he tried to kick him in the face “Gold, cut it out!”.  


The two of them had run into each other but the area was so huge they lost track of the others. Gold noted that Silver was gripping his wrist a little too tightly “Listen, I know you’re worried but breaking my hand won’t help”. Silver abruptly dropped is hand “Sorry-“  


He pushed Gold to the ground and kicked a grunt in the face. Gold gave him a thumbs-up as Yellow appeared out of nowhere and landed on Gold.  


Silver was unsure of whether to laugh or help but since space and time was collapsing, he decided to help. The girl, Peridot, had explained everything and said that the only thing left to do was to gather the dexholders. The three of them hoisted up the passed out Gold, which Yellow apologized profusely for, and Peridot left them to warn the others as well.  


Silver and Yellow weaved around the enemies. They were handicapped, lost and pretty much hopeless. Yellow groaned as they dodged another volley of attacks. Silver grabbed her hand “Come on, Yellow. We have to gather everyone”. Yellow gazed into his eyes… “That’s it…That’s it! Silver, Come on”  


She pulled him up, that’s where everyone could see them. Silver propped Gold against a pillar “Alright, I see what you’re doing… What now?”. Yellow froze and scrunched up her face. With a flash of red, he understood.  


“Feraligtr, I need you”  


Red,  


They found Platinum battling along with Diamond and Pearl. Charizard landed without a care and Green leaped to help Pearl; kicking a grunt in the face. Blue blasted water and nabbed Diamond before debris could fall on him.  


He looked nervously at Blue “Thanks senior…”.  
“Don’t’ mention it!” And Blue meant it, he could mention it later when they survived. Their juniors were safe for now and-  


The ground trembled and Red fell back, only to see what happened. A pillar of water and lightning struck the sky and shook the ground. He smiled; that lightning could only be Yellow. He looked to Blue and Green who nodded. They knew what to do now.  


Sird,  


How idiotic, Everyone could see the beacon of course but what of it? Now she knew where to crush them. She loaded her gun; it was sleek and shiny after cleaning it profusely. He r plan was still going as planned. But all she planned was that she really wanted the dex holders all dead.  


“Stop being smug you bitch!” Sird turned-  


Toppled to the ground; she looked around for her assailant. She smiled as Peridot came into view; her fist bloody. She had a frosslass by her side; frost spreading across the floor. Sird calmly stood up and Peridot didn’t even flinch as she took a step forward.  


“I don’t understand you Peridot, You three have infinite power and yet you limit yourselves to merely watching, observing forever “  


“You don’t need to understand me! If you don’t get why we left the infinite universes alone then just shut up!”  


Frosslass raised her hand and so did Sird  
BANG  


The bullet soared across the air but Peridot was expecting it. She snapped out of existence and punched Sird with her bloody fist. Sird stood one more preparing to shoot again but froze as she saw Peridot. Her face was shadowed as the sun rose and sunk again and again.  


Her face was blank as she walked towards Sird; Her eyes glowed as they day shifted back to night “ I will show you, how insignificant you are Sird” and for once, Sird felt fear. She felt her body go weightless as she was lifted into the air; a black mist swirling around her. She thinks that she screamed as her body was sucked in.  


The screaming wouldn’t stop afterwards; she wasn’t sure whether it was hers or not. Where was she? No, she couldn’t accept this! Dying so pathetically but that was the thing. Now she had what Peridot had, immortality, stuck in the abyss forever.  


This was her hell.  


Lilac,  


SLAP  


Peridot rubbed her cheek as she squeaked in pain “I’m sorry… I just got so mad…”. Lilac sighed and hugged her tightly “It’s fine, I’ll see you later, okay?” Peridot nodded as they went to rendezvous with Cyan.  


It was time for them to make up for what they’ve done.  


Red,  
He was never happier to see any of them; it might have suddenly started raining in the middle of the day but they were all in front of him, safe and alive. He could’ve started hugging everyone there. But Green held him back. He was right of course…they had to get back.  


“We’re sorry”  


Red jumped as the very three people they were looking for showed up. They looked somber but he shook it off. Who wouldn’t look grave right now in this situation? Lilac looked up and said “We’ve made a mess of the universe… it’s collapsing in on itself”.  


Oddly, Red felt calm considering the universe was dying but these three “What do we have to do?” Lilac frowned as if she expected him to say that “Nothing, we’re here to make amends”.  


“Make amends with us over lunch, you owe us that much!” Sapphire shouted “We’re not giving up!”  


“We know… that’s why we’re sending you home” Cyan said “As for lunch, we won’t make it”  


Sapphire looked ready to pummel them “Of course you are, no self-sacrificing crap!” She made a grab for them but Cyan just zapped away. Cyan grabbed Lilac’s hand and Lilac held Peridot’s hand. Red found himself frozen. He tried to will his body to move forward. To stop them but…  


A white mist began to form and swirl around all of them. The three of them began to softly glow; their voices in sync and echoing as they said “It’s okay, You won’t even remem-  


The white mist swallowed them as Red saw them turn into a blinding light. The Dexholders were lifted off the ground and Red passed out.  


Peridot,  


They knew they were supposed to die in order to reset the timelines but none of them knew what happened afterwards. And rightly so, how could they possibly know. She felt herself melt into the infinite universe and-  


Peridot woke up on her bed, she had such a wonderful dream. Dreams were a good escape from her life after all. She gingerly got out of bed and stopped in her tracks as she saw a little note taped to her door. She carefully peeled it off and read it.  


Peridot  


Look for somebody named Lilac; Brown hair, red clothes. Listen to what she has to say.  


Cyan  


She had no idea who Cyan might’ve been but it was probably another prank for her. She went anyway, at least she would be aware of the prank but really… did they think she was stupid? Who would fall for-  


She remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop was confiscated. Many apologies!  
> So there wa supposed to be an epilogue but I deemed it unecessary. Basically, these events never happened and no one remembers them except my three ocs.
> 
> As usual, helpful criticism is always welcome and I do plan on posting more often as soon as I find a better way to do so.
> 
> Merry Christmas(almost)


End file.
